Taking Care
by Jlocked
Summary: Prequel to Sherwood. When Angelo brings in a new guy for an audition, Jim sees a chance to save his career and possibly his dignity too. He finds more than he was looking for. Collab with The Lady of Purpletown
1. Chapter 1

Jim was sitting in his dressing room. Well, it wasn't _his_. None of the actors at UMQRA had their own dressing room. Except for Sherlock, of course. Jim tried suppressing that thought, but it was too late. They'd been sharing that dressing room for almost a year. At first they just used it to get ready for their films. Maybe rehearse a little. And of course talk about Sherlock's... _Their_ ideas for new projects. And then things had changed. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Sherlock seduced him. By that point, Jim had given up. Sherlock was beautiful, charismatic and so smart it hurt just thinking about it. But he simply wasn't interested in Jim. Not that way. In fact, as far as Jim could tell, Sherlock wasn't interested in that kind of thing at all.

And Jim had been right. It had all been an act. A game to keep him working. The fact that he had fallen for it only proved what an amazing actor Sherlock was.

But it was over now. All of it. The sex, the cuddles and kisses, the whispered declarations. And their work. Jim was never working with Sherlock again. Ever!

He might never work again at all. At least he had not been offered any new projects. And all the other actors seemed to avoid him. Like he was contagious or something. Maybe they feared that if they worked with him, Sherlock wouldn't include them in his movies. And they all wanted to work with Sherlock. Of course they did.

Jim had no reason to be at the studio today. Except he didn't really have anywhere else he needed to be either. And there had been rumours of Angelo starting up a new film. A new film with a new actor. Jim just had to be in it. It was pretty much his last shot. None of the others would work with him, so if he was ever going to work again, it would have to be with this new guy. At least once, so that he could prove to them all that it hadn't just been Sherlock. That Jim too had plenty to offer. Once they'd seen him on his own, they'd all be begging to work with him…

The door opened and a very tall, muscled man in jeans and a white shirt walked in. His face was handsome in a rugged sort of way, dominated by a long ragged scar down his left cheek.

"Oh," he said as he spotted Jim. "Angelo sent me in here. I didn't know it wasn't free." He took a step back and was about to close the door again.

Jim jumped to his feet. "No... It's fine. I'm not using the room. I was just... taking a break..."

He tried to flatten his hair, which seemed permanently messy these days, probably because he kept running his hands through it when he was nervous. Or frustrated.

The new guy was impressive. He was going to look amazing on camera. The scar would probably make him seem interesting and a little bit dangerous. And Jim was going to look so tiny and weak next to him.

He realised that he had been staring and quickly offered his hand. "I'm Jim."

"Sebastian Moran," the man said, taking his hand and squeezing just a little too hard. But his hand was so large around Jim's that he probably didn't even realise. "Wait. Jim… You're Jim Moriarty! You were in _Mind the Gap_!"

Jim grinned and nodded. "Yeah... It was my first film. I'm surprised you even noticed me... All I did was basically sit there and look surprised." People rarely noticed him next to Sherlock. He was so used to it by now that it didn't even bother him. Hell, he couldn't blame them. He'd only had eyes for Sherlock since the day they met.

"Noticed you?" Sebastian repeated. "You were great! Just a bit of a shame about your co-star. I mean, he sure was hot, but he was a bit soft for you, wasn't he?"

"S...Soft?" Jim stammered. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Sebastian started unbuttoning his shirt. "You make a gorgeous sub. That terrified look you've got nailed... It's brilliant. But I had the feeling he didn't really show you who was boss. That he didn't challenge you enough." He shrugged off the shirt.

"A sub? I'm not a..." The words got stuck in Jim's throat. The guy was huge! No wonder Angelo wanted him on board. They had nothing like that at the studio. And if he could act... Jim cleared his throat. "So have you worked before? Have I seen you in anything?"

Jim seriously doubted he'd have forgotten seeing this guy naked. He tried very hard to keep his eyes up, but it was very very tempting risking a quick glance down to see if he was proportional.

It didn't help that Sebastian opened his jeans and shoved them down while answering. "No, I'm new to films. I've been working in a club actually, and a while ago Angelo visited for that S&M issue of one of his magazines. He took some pictures and then we talked about his films… I mean, I like the club, but I was definitely up for a new project. Especially if it pays that much better. So here I am." He stepped out of his pants and flung them onto the bench.

"I see..." The words sounded embarrassingly like a squeak and Jim hurried to elaborate. "I mean... I can see why Angelo would want to hire you. You are very..." He was not blushing! He was _not_ blushing! "Uhm... Well-proportioned."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty proud of my equipment."

Noooo! Jim's mind screamed. He didn't mean his 'equipment'. Well… Not just his equipment. He had meant the whole… package… No, that sounded even worse. Just… That he was very very gorgeous…

Sebastian continued, seemingly oblivious to Jim's discomfiture: "Let's just hope the screen test will be good enough for Angelo to let me sign the papers. My role at the club has always involved a lot of acting, but it's still different in front of a camera, right?"

"Yeah…" Jim said, managing to not sound completely retarded. "Though I must admit that at first I didn't really know how to relate to the camera, so I just focused on the other actor… actors. I've done some stage work in the past. Not porn…. Just acting…" He was running his hands through his hair again. He must look terrible, but checking it in the mirror would seem so vain. And call attention to it. Because right now Sebastian wasn't even looking at him. He was studying himself, testing angles and flexing. Shit…

Jim quickly sat down again and crossed his legs.

"Well…" Sebastian said finally, apparently happy with the last few of his poses, "I should probably cover up a bit before I walk out of here. What do you think?" He grabbed two tiny pieces of cloth from his backpack and held them up.

Jim tried to suppress a groan. "The black!" That was definitely a squeak. "You should wear the black… one…"

Sebastian smirked, looking Jim up and down before he discarded the green thong and stepped into the black, his body angled so Jim got a good view. "Thanks. Good to know I can come to you for decisions. None of that 'oh, you look good in both' bullshit and all. Just a clear answer, I like that." He made the band snap as he straightened up and walked towards the door. "Screen test's waiting!"

"Wait!" Jim cried out. "You should… You should probably wear a robe… walking to the set. Nobody walks around like that… You might get… cold…" Only then did Jim realise that the way Sebastian had looked at him just then, suggested that he wasn't just expecting more advice. He had actually taken a step towards Jim and…. reached out?

As Sebastian thanked him and turned to pick one of the company robes hanging on the closet door, Jim seized the opportunity and darted past him, fleeing out the door and down the hall, ignoring the stares he was getting.

…

He couldn't stay away, though. Once everybody else who wasn't working had drifted towards the set where the screentest would be done, Jim figured it would be safe for him to go too.

It was a pretty basic setup. There was a bed, of course, and some of Angelo's signature curtains. Jim smirked as he saw that they had chosen the dark green ones. The black thong would work great with these. The other one would have been a disaster.

The bed made sense. A lot of first timers were pretty nervous, and having somewhere to sit or lie down often helped calm them. And made it easier to hide shaky or wobbly knees. But Sebastian ignored it completely as he walked over to the camera crew.

"Hey, can I make a suggestion?" He gestured at Stamford. "Could you put the camera lower down? Like, get on your knees or something and follow me? I think it'd look better for what I have in mind."

Stamford looked over at Angelo, apparently a little taken aback by the request, but Angelo shrugged.

"Thanks," Sebastian said as Stamford rearranged himself on the floor. He took a few steps back. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jim giggled quietly. Just what they needed. Another bossy diva. Some of the others seemed to think the same, as he heard Sherlock's name whispered.

"Let's just hope he's worth it," somebody said and Jim shushed them. Sebastian had begun.

It was pretty basic. At first he was simply looking down at the camera, smirking just a little. He turned his body, flexing those too perfect muscles. But not like a bodybuilder at a contest. There was nothing fake or staged about it. He was completely at ease and casual, just making it very very clear for the person watching him that he was stronger than them. A lot.

He began touching himself. Again it seemed perfectly natural. Not some porn queen selling the goods. Just a beautiful, confident man who knew what he had to offer and wasn't ashamed to show it off. To let the world know that he was as pleased with his own body as he was sure they were watching it.

Jim remembered a conversation he'd once had with Sherlock. About doing solo-shots. Jim just wanted to withdraw into himself, leaving the viewer as an outsider, watching a private moment. But Sherlock had insisted it was better to connect with them. To look into the camera like you would into the eyes of a lover. And then he had demonstrated by looking into Jim's eyes and the rest of that conversation had been a blur...

This was as far from that look as it was possible to be. Sebastian wasn't connecting with the viewer. He was _owning_ them. And he hadn't really done anything yet.

And then he did…

He winked at the camera and then reached down to grab the considerable bulge which had been straining the black thong since he put it on. Jim heard a couple of the others gasp or hiss and someone making a remark about Stamford looking a little restless down there on the floor.

Sebastian massaged himself for a bit and then he began sliding the thong off his hips. Jim wouldn't have been surprised if the whole room held its breath in the seconds before his erection sprang free of the restraining cloth.

Jim had already seen him naked. Even soft, his cock had been of impressive size. Now he realised that it was, for lack of a better word, massive.

Not like those borderline freaks you saw in some movies, where you had to wonder how they were still able to function while supplying blood to those monsters. Maybe because Sebastian himself was so large, it didn't seem unnatural. Just… _big_! Jim had certainly never been with anyone with a cock that size. Then again, apart from some hand and mouth action, Jim had only ever really been with one man…

This time, he did manage not to think about it. Mainly because Sebastian was now stroking himself. Slowly.

And he just kept stroking. He moved around a bit, closed his eyes, moaned and all that stuff. But he wasn't doing much more than standing over the camera. Wanking.

Jim sighed. If this was all he had to offer, surely Angelo wasn't going to sign him up.

Soon the others began losing interest and wandered off. Some of them had scenes to prepare for. Others were off for the day.

In less than ten minutes, Jim was the only one watching, except the crew needed for the shoot. And Angelo. Jim glanced over at the man, certain that he was regretting giving the guy a chance.

But he was smiling. That smile that usually meant he was seeing money being made. He was not looking at Sebastian, but down at the monitor that showed what Stamford was filming.

Curious, Jim began inching over. He did earn himself a glare from one of the technicians, but he honestly didn't care. He had to see what Angelo was seeing.

When he did, Jim realised why Sebastian had asked Stamford to kneel. From this angle, he did not just look impressive. He was a fucking god. A huge, beautiful god, preparing himself to fuck the living daylights out of his cowering subjects.

Jim didn't realise he had whimpered before Angelo turned to look at him. The man's concerned frown turned into a knowing smile. "He's impressive, isn't he?" he whispered to Jim. "I think we can make a lot of money off that."

Jim bit his lip and nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off the monitor on which Sebastian was quite clearly nearing his climax. The muscles in his thighs were tensing and his cock twitching visibly. But just as Sebastian groaned, closing his eyes again, Angelo called out.

"Hold it for a second," he said.

Most normal men would not have been able to stop themselves at this point, but Sebastian was clearly a professional. His entire stance changed, and though he was still holding his cock in his hand, panting softly, he seemed quite unaffected.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling at Angelo.

"I'm going to send someone up to join you," Angelo said. "Not for any action, just to see how you two look together."

Jim looked around the room, wondering who the lucky guy was, when he suddenly felt Angelo's hand on his shoulder. "Run up there, Jimmy boy," he said. "I have to see if the height difference looks hot or just… comical…"

Jim felt like he had been struck by lightning. This could only mean one thing. "Are you… Are you considering doing a film with him and… and me?" he stammered.

Angelo nodded. "If you think you're up for it. I know he's very different from Sh… From what you're used to. But it could be a good change, don't you think? Unless you'd rather not let that _thing_ near you." Angelo chuckled, gesturing to the screen, where Sebastian was squinting at the lights, trying to see who Angelo was talking to.

Jim looked at the enormous erection, swallowed once and then nodded. "I can handle it," he said. "I've used toys bigger than that."

Angelo laughed, clapped Jim on the back and sent him stumbling towards the bed.

Sebastian smirked as he saw him. "Hello again."

"Hello..." Jim made sure to keep his eyes above Sebastian's waist.

"Just stand next to each other," Angelo called. There was some muttering behind the camera.

"Sebastian! How far would you have to bend down to kiss him? Would it be too awkward?"

"Not at all." Sebastian chuckled, wrapped one arm around Jim and lifted him off his feet. "Okay?" he asked.

"Put me down!" Jim gasped, more surprised than actually offended.

"Perfect!" Angelo called. "You can put him down."

Sebastian quickly kissed Jim's cheek and then lowered him again, looking far too happy with himself. "Could you sit on your knees for me?"

"Wha... What?" Jim spluttered. "Now?"

"It's fine," Angelo called. "I've got what I need. "I'll see you both tomorrow for a quick read-through, okay?"

The lights were turned off with an audible clunk and Stamford got to his feet with a soft groan.

"Shame," Sebastian said to Jim. "I'd have liked showing him. You wouldn't have needed to do anything. Just... Sit there and be pretty." He shrugged. "Well, I suppose I'll go take a shower. Will you still be here in 10 minutes?"

Trying not to picture Sebastian soaping himself down, Jim nodded. "Sure... Why?"

"Well... It looks like Angelo is happy enough to let me sign. But except for you, I don't know anyone yet and I'd like to celebrate with a colleague. Just a pint or something, nothing fancy. Interested?"

Jim hadn't been out in ages. Not since he and Sherlock had gotten together. Maybe this was just what he needed. To prove to himself that he had put it behind him.

There was just one little detail.

"I could use a bit of freshening up myself. Can I meet you there?"

"Oh, sure. The Buck and Stag? I'll see you there." Sebastian beamed at him and then turned towards the dressing rooms.

Jim allowed himself one long look at Sebastian leaving. Then he ran for the exit.

…

Thirty minutes later he strode into The Buck and Stag, which served as local for most of UMQRA's employees, though Jim had only been there once, just after _Mind the Gap_ had been released. He had showered (for the first time in more days than he cared to admit), was wearing his best fitted tee, and jeans that were probably at least half a size too small. He'd gotten a good look at Sebastian earlier, so why not return the favour?

Sebastian was already sitting at the bar when he came in. He turned as he heard the door open and his eyes widened just a little as they slid up and down Jim's body.

"Fuck," he said as Jim joined him. "Good thing I know what you do, or I'd tell you you should go into the porn business. You sure know your qualities."

Jim was pleased that he did not blush this time. He looked good in these clothes and he knew it. Still, he made sure to lean a little over the bar when ordering, just to give Sebastian a nice view.

"So... How did you get into this business?" Sebastian asked when they both had their drinks. "I mean... You looked so wide-eyed and innocent in _Mind the Gap_. Was that just acting, or...?"

Jim shrugged. "I've been into acting since I was a kid. But that was my first adult film." He smiled. "I did feel a bit out of my depth, but I was playing it up for the camera. Not many in the business bother with things like characters and plot. It's just about shoving the camera between your legs and going at it. But I don't work like that." He cocked his head and flashed Sebastian's his most bratty smile. "Can you deliver a line without sounding like the 'pizzaman'?"

Sebastian snorted. "I told you. Working at the club was all roleplay. And besides... I doubt a pizzaman would demand of his customers what _I_ 'd want of them." He grinned.

Jim giggled. "You'd be surprised..." He took a sip of his beer. "So... What exactly did you do at that club? Was it just performance or did you... service... people?" Jim hoped the question didn't offend Sebastian, but he felt it was something he really needed to know.

"I suppose it's more right to say they serviced me." Sebastian winked and sipped his beer. "But yeah... I did both. I discovered that I enjoyed the dominant role in bed when I was pretty young and it was nice to find out that there is actually a market for that."

So the man was a glorified prostitute? Not much different from what Jim was doing. "I never understood all that," Jim said. "All those labels and costumes. What's the point?"

Sebastian let out a laugh. "I don't know if it's much use trying to explain. You just need to experience it. So... How badly do you want to find out?"

"On a scale from not really to no way?" Jim laughed too. He liked Sebastian's smile. It was positively wicked and the scar didn't exactly help. He was going to look hot as hell on the screen and Jim was definitely going to enjoy working with him. "So I'm assuming that you only top." Angelo was going to insist on that anyway. Small men fucking bigger blokes just didn't look as good on camera.

"Oh... No," Sebastian answered. "You don't have to be on top to be in charge. I've had a lot of fun giving orders to people who really wanted to fuck me." For a moment he seemed to be caught up in a good memory.

Jim almost choked on his beer. "Do tell..."

The conversation flowed easily. Sebastian told Jim stories from the club and asked a lot of questions about the film industry. At one point, Jim noticed that their chairs seemed to have moved closer and that their eyes met more often, holding the connection longer. When Sebastian's finger brushed the back of his hand as they both reached for the peanuts, he felt an all too familiar spark.

Sebastian smiled as he sat back - not his sharky grin, but softer. "So..." he said. "I can't help but wonder... Most of us working at the club have had some difficulty making relationships work. You know, partners that eventually get jealous, demand you look for another line of work or even try 'saving' you... I guess that's no better in the film industry?"

Jim felt like he'd just had a bucket of ice water poured over him. "I... I wouldn't know. I haven't been in a relationship since I started working. I guess some of the others do, but..." He shrugged and leaned a little away from Sebastian. Having a partner outside of the business might be problematic. But working and sleeping together... He was not doing that again.

Sebastian nodded slowly, studying him. "It's been a while for me too. Relationships, I mean. I suppose we get most of what we need out of our work." He winked and emptied his pint. "Another?"

"I should get going," Jim said, pushing his own half finished beer away and standing up. "We've got that meeting with Angelo tomorrow. And I've got... lots of stuff to do first."

"Oh... Alright." Sebastian was clearly disappointed. "Another time, then. Just buying you one pint sounds like a poor celebration of my new job."

"I'm sorry," Jim said, not looking at him. "Maybe I can make it up to you. When our first film is a success."

Sebastian grinned. "Okay. I'll keep you to that."

Jim managed to make it outside before groaning in agony. What the hell was wrong with him? Sebastian was beyond a doubt the sexiest man he had ever met. And on top of that he was funny, interesting and seemed to genuinely like Jim. If they were not about to shoot a film together, Jim would probably have been snogging the guy in the back of a taxi right now, on his way to be thoroughly, gloriously fucked. But he wasn't going down that road. Never again would he get involved off camera with another actor.

So why had he suggested a second date? He hadn't meant it that way, but he was pretty sure that's how Sebastian took it. And talking about their film. About them having sex... If Jim didn't know better, he'd have suspected himself of trying to pull him. But he wasn't. He couldn't. If it was just a casual one night stand, he'd have jumped him. But they'd be seeing each other on a daily basis for the duration of the shoot.

A hook-up like that could go two ways: it would make things awkward and it would show in the film, or they'd click and then he'd be stuck.

No. It wasn't happening. Sebastian wasn't that irresistible. Jim could easily do just as well at most bars in town. In fact, why shouldn't he? Here he was, out on the town, looking awesome. Free as a bird. He giggled and turned the next corner, heading for a place he'd used to go back before... Before Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed..." Jim frowned at the script and then looked over at Angelo. "Really? Sir? Is he 80?"

Sebastian let out a snort. "I sure look fit for my age, then."

Angelo sighed. "Fine... We'll scratch the 'sir'. Can we please move on?"

"Excuse me. We're closed."

"Fuck," Sebastian replied. "I just missed the bus so I was really hoping for some shelter and something hot..."

"It doesn't say 'fuck'!" Angelo protested.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at him. "What kind of guy wouldn't curse at a moment like that? I thought you wanted to make this realistic?"

"Looks like you brought the hot stuff with you..."

"Jim!" Angelo almost tossed his pages at him. "That is _not_ in the script!"

Sebastian laughed. "Well, then it's not technically work for you and you can just let me in."

"It will be written on my gravestone," Angelo sighed dramatically. "Death by actors. You'll be wanted criminals."

…

The name tag said Julian. The white and green shirt went well with his dark hair and eyes and he was humming softly to himself as he wiped the last cups and put them back on the shelf. _Something Hot_ was written across the screen in large green letters matching his shirt. A pan of the room showed the coffee shop to be empty and judging from the streaked windows, it was pouring down outside.

Julian had just finished the last cup and was cleaning the counter when the door swung open, making the tiny bell above it tinkle.

"I'm sorry," he said, not looking up. "But we're closed."

"Damn," the stranger replied. "I just missed the bus so I was really hoping for some shelter and something hot..."

Julian looked up, but the answer seemed to get stuck in his throat as he looked at the tall man, who had stopped just inside the door. He was blond with piercing blue eyes and a ragged scar running down one cheek, making his grin look more devilish than was perhaps intended. He was wearing a white shirt that in its soaked state left very little to the imagination. The man had the kind of body most could only dream off. Rippling muscles under tight smooth skin.

Julian licked his lips nervously as the man closed the door, taking a couple of steps towards him.

"Can't you make an exception for me?" he asked. "Please…?"

Swallowing once, Julian blinked and then nodded. "Sure…" he said, his voice sounding a lot thinner than before. "But I can't offer you much. I… I have turned off the machines, so I can't do much about the hot… stuff…" He looked down, visibly blushing. "Though there might be a bit left in the pot. It's not steaming but I don't think it's cooled completely."

"That will be fine," the man said, sitting down on one of the tall stools by the counter. "I'm feeling better already."

Julian poured a cup and put it in front of him. The man had opened the gym bag he'd been carrying and took out a towel, attempting to dry his hair. The ruffled result did nothing to mar his good looks.

Julian had been staring and when the man saw this, he smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Leonard," he said. "And I assume your name is Julian."

Nodding, Julian gave his hand a quick shake before letting go. "N… Nice to meet you." He seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes off Leonard's chest.

"Yeah, I guess this shirt isn't doing much good," Leonard said, following Julian's gaze. "Do you mind?" He didn't wait for an answer but pulled the soggy thing off and tossed it into his bag.

Julian promptly dropped the tray of creamers he had been moving. Cursing under his breath he ducked down behind the counter, but before he could pick any of them up, Leonard was by his side, crouching down.

"Let me help you," he said, putting his hand over Julian's. They shared a long intense stare and then both stood up. The difference in height was more pronounced than ever. Moving slowly as if he wasn't even aware of what he was doing, Julian put one hand on Leonard's chest.

As if someone had flipped a switch, the entire mood changed. Flinging both arms around Julian, Leonard lifted him up and bent down to take his mouth in a savage, hungry kiss. Whimpering loudly, Julian wrapped first arms, then legs around him.

Leonard lifted him up to sit on the counter and after some frantic fumbling managed to push Julian's apron out of the way and open his jeans. He pulled them down to his knees, revealing that the smaller man was already half hard.

A condom seemed to appear in Julian's hand and Leonard took it, rolling it on, and immediately bent down to suck his cock into his mouth. It was fast and rough and - judging from Julian's cry - very, very effective. As he began bobbing his head, Leonard pulled Julian towards him, so he was half lying down, and hooked his legs up over his shoulders.

The camera shifted and was now shooting from below, first getting a nice long look at Leonard rubbing a considerable bulge in his own trousers and then using both hands to massage Julian's arse, pulling the cheeks apart for a second and then squeezing them together.

After a switch back to the blowjob, Leonard's fingers now seemed to be glistening with some sort of lubrication, and Julian's cries rose in pitch as he pressed two fingers inside him. They moved surprisingly easily, and soon Leonard was pumping fast, Julian squirming and moaning.

A third finger was added and then Leonard straightened up, leaving Julian groaning desperately. The sound changed to a squawk of surprise as he was suddenly flipped and bent over the counter. Still pumping his fingers, Leonard undid his trousers with one hand and released a very sizable erection.

He pulled his fingers out and moved close to let his cock rest in the crack of Julian's arse. The proportions were daunting and Julian seemed to tense. But when Leonard began thrusting, letting the length slide against Julian's hole, he was soon moaning, begging to be taken.

Another condom was produced and rolled on and then, steadying his cock with one hand, Leonard aligned himself with Julian's hole and began pressing in slowly. It seemed to take forever before the entire head was engulfed and judging from Julian's cries, it was quite an overwhelming sensation.

But Leonard was surprisingly gentle now and, massaging Julian's arse with both hands, he took his time pushing in. Finally he was all the way in and the camera, which had been as up close as it was possible to get in this position, pulled back to relish the view of the two. Julian's eyes were closed, his face contorted in what might have been pleasure, pain or a mix of both. He seemed to be holding his breath.

Then Leonard began moving and Julian was definitely feeling pleasure. It started out slowly and the camera moved in close again, as if anyone could have forgotten the size of the cock, stretching Julian's hole.

But soon Leonard was pumping fast and hard, sliding easily in and out. Just when Julian sounded on the brink of orgasm, he pulled out, flipped him over again and pressed in. As Julian wrapped his limbs around Leonard, he was lifted on the counter and they proceeded to fuck on or against any available surface in the coffee shop, certainly violating every imaginable health code.

There was a lot of kissing and frantic hands but they never stopped moving, thrusting and grinding against each other. The times Leonard pulled out to change position, the camera got a quick glance of Julian's hole which was gaping wide open, as if eager to be filled again.

It couldn't last forever. In the end, Leonard ripped off the condom and covered Julian's chest and stomach in long, sticky, white streaks. Then he bent down and finished the other off with his mouth.

As the camera panned out, the two were kissing and embracing lazily, lying on one of the tables in the middle of the room.

…

"What the hell was that?" Angelo roared as the two men, still flushed and wrapped in robes, stepped into his office. "What the hell happened?"

Jim shuffled his feet a little, grinning sheepishly. "We had sex?" he suggested. "On camera?"

"You were fucking like bunnies on ecstasy!" Angelo covered his eyes. "Oh Jim… I thought you'd learned your lesson. What the hell am I supposed to do with something like this? There was hardly any sense of progression, no room or time for the camera to get into the right positions and you were making all the wrong kinds of noises."

"Wrong?" Sebastian asked. "I thought they were cute. And believable. I mean, he did have a lot to deal with."

Jim giggled, a little hysterically. "Yes… You caught me off guard there. I thought I knew what to expect but… ouch!"

"I can imagine that was ouch! And so will our viewers!" Angelo shook his head angrily. "Who is going to buy his? Who will want to watch something that looks positively painful?"

Sebastian looked as though he seriously doubted Angelo's intelligence. "You think there isn't a market for _pain_?"

"That's not the market I want to deal with!" Angelo's voice was rising. The man might begin shouting any moment if they didn't find a way to placate him.

"It wasn't _that_ painful," Jim said quickly. "Just the first minute or so. Surely the viewers will see that too. The pain drowning in the pleasure and passion. That's hot too, right?" He hesitated before playing his best card. "Besides... It hurt a lot more in _Mind the Gap_ and look how well that sold."

Sebastian frowned and shot him a puzzled look.

"That... It wasn't as visible there... I mean, you acted it so well that we never even realised..." Angelo muttered uncomfortably. "This is different. It was just... raw."

"I think _I_ 'd like to watch it," Sebastian said. "If I were looking for porn, I mean. Surely I can't be the only one who likes a bit more spontaneous action."

"Try it with an audience," Jim suggested. "Like... Give a limited number out with one of your magazines. Encourage the readers to respond. Maybe even make it a contest or something." He shrugged. "I'm sure we can get Sherl... Sherwood to sign something we can give away."

Angelo regarded him thoughtfully. "That's... actually not a bad idea. I mean... We could of course reshoot it like it's supposed to be... But I guess that's not possible with the two of you."

Jim glanced at Sebastian, smiling. "We could try... But I think you're underestimating the viewers. They can handle it raw. Not everyone needs Sherwood to paint them a pretty picture."

Sebastian nodded. "Besides, you know what I did before you signed me up. You've been at the club and it's not like there weren't any customers. This is a lot lighter than what we _could_ have done."

"But _you_ also knew that that wasn't _my_ audience," Angelo huffed.

"All that really matters is that you deliver quality and earn money from it, right?" Sebastian asked. "So relax. See what happens. And if the reviews are good... Well. Let's say that I'll act in something real vanilla for you if it flops. But if it goes well, you'll let me work with Jim again. With a script of _my_ choice."

Jim wasn't entirely sure he liked the sound of that last bit. But it meant more movies. He'd be working again. Without Sherlock. So he nodded. "Yeah... That's only fair, Angelo. Give it a chance."

Angelo gave him a sceptical look. "Fine. At your own risk. And Sebastian... If you lose this bet, be sure it will be _very_ vanilla. Soppy even. In a role on the border of being called submissive."

"That's just _mean_!" Sebastian called out, dramatically pressing his hand to his chest and then winking at Jim. "Good thing I don't lose bets."

"Fine," Angelo huffed. "I'll see how much we can salvage in editing and then put it out with an issue of _Shared Secrets_. And you better start thinking vanilla. I'm talking buttercream swirl with a cherry on top."

Ignoring the two giggling actors, he strode from the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Well... Who'd have thought the teddy bear could get so angry," Sebastian laughed. "And really, I don't see his problem. I mean, we were good, weren't we?" He met Jim's eyes.

"We were," Jim agreed. "Let's hope he doesn't butcher it in editing."

"But he won't, right? I mean, once he's over the fact that we didn't do exactly what he had in mind... His films are actually good." Sebastian shrugged. "You surprised me a bit, though."

"I did? How?"

"Most people need a bit more preparation before they can take a cock that size. And with you being so small, I didn't think this would go so easily." Sebastian smiled.

"I'm a pro," Jim said, trying not to sound too smug. "I knew what I'd be facing, so I prepared at home." He didn't mean the guy he had picked up a few nights ago and who had kept coming back for more. Sex with him was decidedly underwhelming. But Jim had gone out the day before the shoot and bought one of those plugs that most people thought were just made as a joke. It had taken a lot of time, lube and cursing, but he had gotten it in. And then just lain there for almost an hour, seriously considering a career change.

Getting it out had been even worse, but it had been worth it, seeing the hungry gleam in Sebastian's eyes when he realised Jim was ready for him.

Sebastian chuckled. "You did a good job. But... Then how could _Mind the Gap_ hurt? I mean, that guy isn't as big by far... Didn't you prepare back then?"

Shit! Why had he mentioned that? Oh yeah. To get Angelo to release their film. Jim shrugged. "Only what was shown in the film. It helped, but... I could have used a bit more."

"Right." Sebastian frowned. "See, I could tell that it didn't really work between you and that guy. That he didn't take proper care of you."

"He did!" Jim snapped. "He just didn't know..." He stopped himself. Why was he defending Sherlock? He decided he wasn't. He just didn't want Sebastian to think he'd let himself be taken advantage of. "I may have... exaggerated my experience."

"But even then he should have felt you weren't ready," Sebastian pointed out. "If it hurt, you must have tensed up. Either he was a complete idiot, or he must have noticed."

"I'm a very good actor," Jim said. And then because he didn't like where this was going, he added: "I did a pretty convincing job just now. Pretending I liked shagging you."

Sebastian just stared at him for a couple of seconds, crossing his arms. "No..." he said then. "You did. You definitely liked it."

"Oh, don't feel bad," Jim said, laughing. "That's what this business is all about. Making it look real. As if you can't keep your hands off whatever partner they sign you up with. It's not much different from your old gig. Except here we're both getting paid."

"I'm not feeling bad. I just don't get why you're lying," Sebastian replied.

"I was lying for the camera," Jim said, pulling his robe tighter around him. "I'm being honest now. And if you'll excuse me, I've got a sore bum to tend to." Doing his best to walk casually, he strode out of the office


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking up with Random Guy had been surprisingly undramatic. Jim stayed home most of the week that followed the shoot of _Something Hot_.

The soreness went away in a day or two and oddly enough he kind of missed it. Reluctantly he lubed up the new plug, made himself comfortable and pushed it in. It still hurt and he had to go slowly, but it was easier this time. And once it was in, rather than feeling like he might rip apart if he made any sudden moves, it was kind of nice.

He rolled onto his side and began stroking himself. He was not thinking about Sebastian pumping into him or bending him over various pieces of furniture. Nor was he picturing Sherlock. Remembering the burning pain the first time he took him or lying in the dark that night, trying not to cry.

This time the pain lasted less than a day and the next morning he slipped the plug in again. This wasn't going to work for long, but surely he wouldn't keep needing it. Just until he'd gotten the last lingering bits of Sherlock out of his system.

By the sixth day, he decided he was ready to move on and went into the studio, figuring he could convince Angelo to let him do an easy project. Just some promotional stuff or something. With anyone but Sebastian.

"Hey, Jim!"

Closing his eyes, Jim took a deep breath. Of course he'd be hanging around the studio. He'd be eager to learn more about the business. So Jim put on his polite smile, turning to face Sebastian. "Hi..."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm great," Jim said. "How about you? Have you heard anything from editing?"

"I did," Sebastian said. "And they love it. Well, the guy I spoke to did, what was his name, Raoul. He said he believed people were going to like it because it was so different from what UMQRA usually does. So... We better start planning. I'm definitely looking forward to working with you again." He grinned.

"Yeah... About that..." Jim tried not to squirm. The way Sebastian was smiling at him. He really meant it. "I was thinking... Maybe it would be better if we didn't. For your sake. You've got your career to think about. You should try other partners. Show your range." Jim himself had made the mistake of only working with one actor and look where that had landed him.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "It would make two films. And they'd be very different. The audience might not even see that we're the same guys. Besides, before we filmed the coffee thing, Angelo said he considered letting me do something with Tony, so no need to worry about me being tied to you all the time."

"Oh. Okay." Jim _had_ kind of agreed to working with him again. "So what did you have in mind? If Angelo lets you do your own thing?"

"Well... I was thinking of something in the line of my previous job," Sebastian admitted. "If you'd be okay with that, of course. But I am sure you'd be amazing in it. And it would mean a lot to me, actually. There are so many of those films that just get it completely wrong. Give the wrong idea about the whole SM community. We often had to stop people at the club and remind them that they weren't in a porn movie... So I'd love to set that right, I guess."

Jim rolled his eyes, but he had to admit to himself that he was intrigued. "I'll need to know more before I agree to anything. Do you have a script?"

"How about I show it to you tonight when we have that second drink?" Sebastian suggested.

"Show me?" Jim couldn't help but smile. "That does sound interesting."

"Well, I actually meant show you the script, but of course actually showing you is a much better idea." Sebastian smirked. "My place, then?"

"Prat," Jim said, laughing. "Just bring the bloody script. Same time and place?"

"Alright," Sebastian said. "That's a date."

"No, it's not!"

…

"So... What do you think?" Sebastian asked as Jim turned the last page.

"I don't know," Jim said. "It's basically just shagging but with one of them tied up... I don't think it'll really interest the viewers unless they're already into that stuff. It's not really sexy, is it?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Really? Everyone with either a dominant or submissive nature will love it. I mean, the sub's completely defenceless. He has to trust the dom with _everything_!"

"No, he doesn't," Jim said. "There's a safe word. And they clearly agreed on the rules before starting. And what's with all that soppy stuff at the end? Why would anyone want to do that? Or watch it?"

Sebastian let out a deep sigh. "Great. You've also taken on porn as your great SM source." He shook his head. "If you'd ever been in that position, you would know why the safeword is there. And you still need to trust the dom to actually stop when you say it, don't you? And aftercare... How long would their relationship last after all that humiliation, if they could never admit to each other that they really care and don't do this just to hurt or get hurt?"

Sebastian's words hit Jim deep. He knew exactly how it felt. To want the sex to stop while his partner just kept going. To have the person you trusted use and humiliate you. And then just cast you aside. Ignore you while you fought alone through the pain.

"You don't care," Jim muttered. "All those people at the club... You were just using each other. Your way is no better than..." His breath caught in his throat and he reached for his beer.

Sebastian actually straightened up, his eyes flaming. "You think we don't make the same agreements before we start? That I just abused people for a living?"

"No!" Jim gasped, shocked at his reaction. "I meant the other part. The comforting and bonding..."

"Of course it's different when you're not actually in a relationship," Sebastian said, seeming to calm down a little but still looking fierce. "But even then you need to make sure people don't go home feeling like they're less than you just because they were in another role. They need to feel good, after all the pain and humiliation. Safe. So many people come to the club because they just don't want to think for a while. Because they can put it all in our hands after a day full of responsibilities and stress."

Jim didn't respond. This conversation was stirring up feelings that he had fought so hard to put behind him. "I guess..." he said. "I don't know if it will translate to film, though."

"I believe it will," Sebastian said. "And if I have the chance, I'll show it."

Jim just nodded and looked down at his hands. Neither of them spoke for a long time and when they did, they both avoided the topic. After some failed attempts at small talk, Sebastian said he had to get going and Jim agreed that it was getting late.

…

That night, Jim had trouble falling asleep. There were just too many things that he did not want to think about, trying to push their way into his mind. He tried fighting them off, but as he finally drifted into a restless sleep, the thoughts became dreams and he was trapped. Quite literally, as he found himself spread out on a bed, his arms and legs pulled apart by ropes, biting into his skin.

"It hurts," he whispered, but he was alone. No one responded.

And then he wasn't alone. There was someone with him in the dark. Someone warm and smooth. Beautiful. Someone who was touching him with gentle hands. At first the hands were just caressing him. Stroking his arms, his legs, his chest and sides gently. Jim closed his eyes and sighed. It felt good. And made the pain from the ropes fade into the background.

The touches grew more intimate and Jim felt his body getting aroused. "Nice…" he mumbled, smiling at the unseen lover. He tried moving, inviting their touch, but the ropes seemed to tighten and he could do nothing but lie there and just receive.

It was frustrating, but also kind of nice. It made him feel safe. Taken care of. Then lips covered his. Soft lips. Sherlock!

The kiss was slow, tender, passionate. Hot. The kind of kiss you could wait a lifetime for. Jim moaned and nibbled at Sherlock's lips, wanting to pull him close. To press their bodies together. To feel their skin touch. But the ropes held him down and Sherlock stayed distant.

Jim began begging. "Please… Touch me. Sherlock. Please. I need you."

"I need you too," Sherlock answered, his voice low and soft like velvet. "We are perfect together. We can do anything. Together." He kissed Jim again and finally lowered himself down so he was resting on him, lips to lips, chest to chest, hip to hip. "Will you help me, Jim? Will you stay with me? You and me."

"Yes!" Jim cried. "You and me."

Sherlock began moving then, grinding against him and for a while everything was heat and touch, skin against skin, and low shuddering breaths. The pleasure was intense. There was pain too, but not a specific pain. Jim could not determine what was hurting and why. So he ignored it, instead rolling his hips up to meet Sherlock's thrusts. It was utter bliss.

Then suddenly Sherlock cried out and spilled between them. Over and over again. And it was like liquid fire. It hurt so bad. Jim twisted and writhed, trying to escape the pain, but Sherlock held him down. And then it was just the ropes. And then they were gone too. Jim was alone. Completely alone on a large bed in a dark room. Curling up on himself, Jim cried. Trembled and sobbed until he finally woke himself up.

…

They were back in Angelo's office, this time fully dressed and, at least for Jim's part, quite determined not to make eye contact.

"You were right," Angelo told Jim. "People are pretty eager to win an exclusive, signed pre-release version of _Relevé_. The issue's out for three days and we've already received fifty reviews."

"And what do they say?" Sebastian asked, impatience clear in his voice.

"It varies," Angelo said. "A few said it was too messy. Too aggressive, according to some. But most…" He sighed. "Well, I must admit I lost the bet. They seem to like it. 'Indescribably hot', 'holy fuck', 'best wank in a while'..."

He pushed over the stack of forms and Sebastian picked them up and thumbed through them with a growing grin.

" _Relevé_ is finished?" Jim asked. "When did that happen? Who's been doing the editing?" His hands were clenching the armrests of his chair so tightly it hurt. He had hoped the film would be pushed back because of the issues with the last scenes. Maybe dropped altogether.

"Oh, it's not completely finished," Angelo answered. "The winner will have to wait a couple of weeks before getting the prize. But it'll be worth it…"

"One of yours, then?" Sebastian asked, smiling. "No wonder they're doing their best to win. They'll be happy to know they made another film with you happen through these." He held up the reviews.

"I doubt that's why they want it," Jim muttered. "Let me see those." He reached for the forms.

"This means we can do it, right?" Sebastian asked Angelo as Jim started reading. "The script I chose? Or do we need to wait until the deadline of the contest?"

"Of course I will have to see the script first," Angelo said. "Make sure it's all doable. And… Jim, are you sure you want to do another film with Sebastian so soon?"

Jim shrugged. "It's not like you've got anything else lined up for me, is it?"

"Not immediately…" Angelo said, frowning a little.

"Then I might as well. I can't just sit around doing nothing. My boss might decide I'm not worth my pay." Jim got to his feet, tossing the stack of papers on Angelo's desk. "Let me know when he okays the script," he told Sebastian. "I'll start memorising my lines."

"Wait!" Sebastian called, coming after Jim as soon as he'd left Angelo's office. "Jim… Are you okay? You know you don't _have_ to do this film, right?"

"If I want to work, I have to," Jim said. And then added: "And I do want to work. Even if it means letting you tie me up and fuck me. So let me know when and where, so we can get on with it."

Something shifted in Sebastian's eyes. "Jim..."

"Don't worry," Jim huffed, not wanting to hear whatever BDSM dogma Sebastian would spout this time. "I'll make it look good." He turned and walked away as fast as he could.

That night, Jim relived the filming of _Relevé_ in his dream. Not every single shot, but the kissing. The dancing. And the time between filming, spending every waking moment with Sherlock. In his arms. Being so happy. Being so in love.

The next day, he went running for the first time in ages. Music blasting in his ears, he circled Hyde Park, not stopping until his muscles were burning. He limped home, indulged in a very long, very scented bath and then stumbled into bed, sleeping for almost fourteen hours.

No dreams.

He started either going to the gym or running in the park every day and found the physical exhaustion calming. He was actually feeling quite good. Until Sebastian called.

"Hey. How are you? You weren't at the studio so I asked Angelo for your number. Hope you don't mind..."

"Of course not," Jim said. "So are we doing the film? Your script?"

"Yes," Sebastian said. "Angelo actually liked it. Scheduled the filming next week. Will you be coming over one of these days so we can start preparing?"

"Coming over? You mean... your place?" He'd never been to Sherlock's flat. Not once. "Can't we just meet at the studio? That's where we usually go over lines and stuff. And we'll need the set to plan angles and positions."

"Sure, we can do it there, but I was thinking you might want a little more privacy," Sebastian replied. "It's the first time you'll be doing something like this, so... I think we should really rehearse this one. All of it."

"Oh..." Jim's mind went blank for a moment. "We don't... We don't usually do that. Just talk it over. To make sure we're on the same page. So to speak." He had no idea why he said the next bit. "But I see your point. So... Maybe meet tonight? After the others have gone home."

"Okay. That's a date." Sebastian chuckled. "What we'll be doing will be sort of fitting for a third date, I guess."

"It's _not_ a date." Jim ended the call before Sebastian could hear him giggle.

What the hell had he done now? He should just call Sebastian back and tell him to meet him tomorrow during the day so they could do this the normal way. But he had been the one to suggest it. And he _had_ read the script. There was nothing really bad in there. And even if things got out of hand, he could just tell Sebastian to stop.

He checked the time. He had better start getting ready. Humming to himself, he found the lube and the big plug.


	4. Chapter 4

The cleaning crew was just finishing the main soundstage when Jim arrived. He greeted them cheerfully and then went to the dressing room. The script didn't call for many clothes, but he saw no need to be naked for a rehearsal, so he changed into shorts and a tight t-shirt.

Sebastian was already there when Jim returned to the stage. He was sitting on the foot of the bed in only his pants, typing on his phone.

"Hey. Good to see you." He smiled as he looked up and patted the mattress next to him, quickly finishing whatever he was doing on his phone before he threw it into his backpack.

Jim frowned. "You should put on a shirt," he said. "It can get quite chilly here when the lights aren't on." He went to sit down too, keeping an appropriate distance to Sebastian. "Do you want to go over the lines?"

"I was actually thinking we'd ignore the lines for now," Sebastian said. "This is about your experience as an actor. You see, when people take on their role as a sub for the first time... It's a bit unpredictable. Some people come into the club all confident but safeword before we're five minutes in. And others are really nervous but manage to keep it together all the way through. So... I feel we should do this so there won't be any surprises for you while we're filming. Because yes, you know the script, but... I think you need to know how it feels in order to act it convincingly."

"Sticking to the script isn't really our thing anyway," Jim agreed. He would have preferred to stay in character, but he knew Sebastian was right. Doing something for the first time in front of the camera was _not_ a good idea. "Right. So what should I do?"

"First of all, you need to pick a safeword," Sebastian said. "I know there is one in the script, but it should be yours. Something you will remember when you need me to stop. And no, 'stop' won't do." He smiled.

"What? Like lemon or something?"

"Uhm... If that's what you want to go with... But it may not be the easiest word to hear if you're, you know, moaning. Maybe something clearer?"

"I don't know... Colonel?" Jim suggested, remembering an article he'd been reading on the tube about difficult English words.

"Okay..." Sebastian said, frowning. "It's not a _lot_ clearer, but whatever."

Jim shrugged. "It's not important. I won't need it. It's not like we're _really_ doing this."

"The point rather is that we _are_ doing this." Sebastian was looking uncharacteristically serious. "That even though we're practising for a film, you can stop me at all times. You say the magic word and this is over."

"Okay, so we've got the word. Can we get started?"

"I didn't know you were that eager." Sebastian smiled. "Okay. So from this point on, you're going to follow my every order. I'm not going to ask anything beyond what the characters do in the script, so you know what to expect. And if you need to stop me, at any point, I won't judge you. I don't care that you're a professional and all that. Enough is enough and then we're done. Alright?"

Jim just nodded. He wanted to get this over with so they could do the bloody film. Then maybe Angelo would believe that Jim had more to offer than a hole for Sherlock to fill.

"Okay." There was some hesitation in Sebastian's eyes as he looked him up and down, but finally he nodded. "I want you to take off your clothes and then kneel on the bed."

"Is that really necessary?" Jim protested. "I don't want to catch a chill."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Which part of 'following my every order' did you not understand? There is no need to think or question anything. I'll take care of all that for you. You just obey and sit there and I'll warm you up soon enough."

Jim rolled his eyes but stripped anyway and sat down on the bed.

"I said 'kneel'," Sebastian snapped, grabbing Jim's arm and pulling him up on his knees. "Geez, you're not going to make this easy, are you? I was going to leave out punishments because you're new to this, but..."

"You're not doing anything that's not in the script," Jim taunted. "So you can't 'punish' me." He laughed. Sebastian was growing frustrated, which meant Jim's lack of cooperation was getting to him. This might be fun after all.

Sebastian bent over to growl in Jim's ear. "You're forgetting that the character in the script is a really good boy. If he wasn't, my character would also do what's necessary." Then he straightened and went over to the backpack to pick up a length of soft rope. "Don't move."

Jim hardly noticed the rope, being a lot more focused on convincing his body that there had been nothing arousing about what had just happened.

"That's better," Sebastian said, standing close again. "Just trust me." He pulled Jim's hands back and started tying the rope around his wrists. Then he put both ends over Jim's shoulders, letting them fall down his chest, and turned so he could see Jim's face. He reached out, moving his hand very slowly in the direction of Jim's cock.

"It's too tight," Jim said quickly, not wanting Sebastian's attention down there just yet.

Sebastian frowned and reached around to test the loop around Jim's wrist, pushing a finger between the rope and his skin. "No, it's not," he said. And his hand started approaching its goal again. "This will be easier if you're hard." On the last word, he stroked a single fingertip down Jim's cock.

Jim trembled and bit back a moan. "Fine," he huffed and stopped holding back, starting to swell almost instantly.

Sebastian smirked. "That's better." He took the ends of the rope again and loosely looped it around the base of his erection.

"You're not going to tie anything to that, are you?" Jim asked, looking down sceptically. He squirmed a little, testing the feel of the rope.

Sebastian just smirked and crossed the ropes, laying them past Jim's hips. Then he bound his ankles together, tightening it enough that Jim had to lean back just a little.

"How long am I supposed to stay like this?" Jim whined. "It's not exactly comfortable." He found that he had to focus to maintain his erection. That might not be a bad thing. Maybe it would deflate Sebastian a bit more. With a silent giggle he relaxed.

"That's it. Relax," Sebastian said. "It's not like you can do anything else now, anyway." He leaned in and slid his hands down from Jim's collarbone to his lower stomach and then back up. He repeated the movement a few times and then suddenly, on his way back up, he pinched both of Jim's nipples hard.

"What the hell?" Jim cried, trying to pull away. "That fucking hurts!"

Sebastian chuckled. "See, that's why we have to do this now. Imagine this reaction on film." He continued rubbing Jim's nipples with his thumbs as he spoke.

"Can't you just pretend to pinch them?" Jim snarled. "Nobody's going to know the difference. Except me..."

"Nope." Sebastian pinched them again. "Your reaction wouldn't be the same."

"Ouch..." Jim whined. "It bloody hell won't. Stop doing that or I swear to god I'll punch you. As soon as I'm free of this crap." He began struggling in earnest, wincing as the rope tightened. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "According to your script my character is supposed to like this. The only genuine reaction you'll get is me is getting pissed off, so how about cutting that shit out?"

"Fine." Sebastian took his hands away from Jim's chest. And let one of them come down hard on his right arse cheek. "But you don't get to talk to me like that. From now on you're calling me Sir. And you keep _still_ when I tell you to." He slapped his arse again.

Jim squeaked. "That's not in the script. Stop that!" He felt his face grow hot. Sebastian couldn't be serious. Could he? Just in case, he added a reluctant: "Sir..."

"There, that's better." Sebastian stroked the sore spot on Jim's bum gently and then tipped his fingers under his chin, turning his face so he could kiss him softly.

Jim was more surprised by the kiss than anything that had gone before. "Wh... What?" he stammered when Sebastian pulled away. "That's all it takes?" Why was his voice trembling?

Sebastian chuckled. "That's all it takes, _Sir_." He trailed his fingers down Jim's chest again, but this time he didn't stop before he was holding Jim's cock.

Jim moaned and closed his eyes. "You don't have to do this... The sex bit. I already know how that feels."

"I know I don't have to do anything," Sebastian said, stroking him slowly. "I'm not the one in that position." He kissed him again, harder this time.

Jim let himself grin. "Well, _I_ can't do much as long as I'm trussed up like this."

"You can do what I ask of you," Sebastian reminded him, stepping back and looking down at him. "Look at you. You're so gorgeous like this. I think some viewers will have come from seeing you all tied up even before we've gotten to this part of the film."

Jim stuck his tongue out at Sebastian, but he was still smiling. "Flattery will get you nowhere," he said. "Unless you buy me a couple of drinks first. Then my judgement tends to falter…"

"Interesting," Sebastian said. "But I can't remember ordering you to chat… Or telling you that you could drop the 'Sir'..."

"Sorry… Sir…" Jim giggled. This was actually fun.

He pushed Jim's shoulder hard, sending him backwards and making the rope strain.

"Ow!" Jim cried out, surprised at the unexpected pain. "What the hell?"

"Shut the fuck up," Sebastian growled, looming over him.

That was one thing Jim was not capable of. "You are taking this way too serious, you know. You're not my actual Dom or any such shit. You're just an amateur actor trying to get a break. We are _practising_ and if you don't stop being a dick, I'm going to end this thing. And the film!"

Sebastian smirked. "And yet I haven't heard your safeword. The whole point is me being a dick and making you do stuff. Because, as you have noticed, that means I get to reward you when you're a good boy. You're the only one making this so hard on yourself. You keep struggling while you should just let me handle things. Let me make you feel good. Better than you would ever allow yourself to feel. But no… It won't work if you keep telling yourself that you should hate this." He put a hand on Jim's shoulder and steadied him on his knees again.

Jim stared up at him. A swarm of thoughts and emotions were fighting for dominance inside of him, but none of them could assert themselves over the din. So he was quite surprised that the words that made it out of his mouth were: "Maybe I don't _want_ to feel good."

Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Yes. It sure looks like you don't. That's why you need this."

"I don't want to feel good with you," Jim clarified, surprising himself again. "This is a job. I do this to make money. If anyone is going to make me feel good, I want it to be my lover. Not some random whore-gone-actor who happens to be the only one who'll work with me right now."

"So you won't allow yourself to get any pleasure out of your work?" Sebastian asked. "In that case, are you sure you've chosen the right profession?"

"I get pleasure from my work. When I see a film turning out the way I wanted it to. When people watch it and like it." He huffed. "I already told you, I took no pleasure from our last film. I was just desperate, wanting Angelo to see what I can do."

Sebastian gave him a look. "Yes, you were desperate. But if it was about pleasing Angelo, you'd have done what he asked of us. You'd have followed the script. And yet you didn't."

"If I had followed the script, it would have been just another movie. Just something to stick in the last half of a compilation, where no one will ever watch it unless they wank themselves to sleep and happens to wake up when it's on."

Sebastian actually looked worried now and squeezed his shoulder gently. "No one in their right mind would put you in the last half of a compilation. Why would you think that? Don't you know your own talents?"

"What talents?" Jim's eyes were stinging and his voice sounded suspiciously like a scream. "Getting fucked and then being fucked over in front of the camera. Again and again and again. How many times does he want to record my heart b…" He stopped himself with a gasp that was almost a sob.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest, the rope still holding him at an unnatural angle. "I don't know what happened to you," he said softly against Jim's hair before dropping a kiss on it. "But I know that you are a beautiful man. Probably the best actor in this whole company. Why would you care about the people who make you feel like you're less than that?" He squeezed Jim gently and stroked his hair.

"Because he said he loved me," Jim whispered. He wasn't sure Sebastian even heard him, but it didn't matter. Just having said it was like pushing a button. The tears began to flow and Jim buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian rocked him gently. "I've got you. It's okay. You can let it all go."

They stayed like this for a long time and Jim was vaguely aware that his arms and shoulders were starting to ache. But when Sebastian offered to untie him, he shook his head. "Not yet," he whispered. "If it's okay… Sir?"

Sebastian smiled. "You really don't have to call me that anymore. We can just stop."

"Now?" Jim asked, smiling too. "When I'm ready to be a good boy? When I am ready to feel good?"

Sebastian laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir!" And then for good measure he added a purring: "Please?"

Sebastian grinned and crushed his lips against Jim's, messily licking and biting him until he was so turned on he feared he might pass out if he got any harder.

"Will your shoulders hold out longer?" Sebastian asked as he pulled back.

Jim considered for a moment. "Probably not," he said, honestly. "It's going to hurt like hell when you untie them, isn't it?"

Sebastian nodded. "So… maybe we should delay that just a little longer? Just to see how good a boy you can really be?"

Jim tried to pout. "I was hoping you'd suck my cock to distract me from the pain…"

"I was hoping that, who?" Sebastian asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jim laughed at this. "Suck my cock… Sir?"

"No, not like that. Not when it's an order," Sebastian said. "Try again."

"Will you please suck my cock, Sir?" Jim asked, making his very best puppy eyes.

" _That_ 's how you ask me something," Sebastian said. He pulled Jim to the edge of the bed and then stood in front of him. "Now let me hear if you've learned your lesson. Beg."

Jim wondered if Sebastian was taking this seriously or knew that Jim was just playing along as he smiled sweetly and whispered another: "Please… Sir…"

Sebastian nodded and bent over. But he didn't sink to his knees and instead stretched his arms past Jim, plucking at the knot that held Jim's ankles.

"No… Not that…" But it was too late. Apparently that one knot had been holding it all together and as the strain on his shoulders disappeared, Jim doubled over, whining at the pain that was now tearing through his limbs.

Sebastian grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto his back again. "None of that," he said sternly. "I can't reach you like that." And he put his hands on Jim's hips, pinning him down, and swallowed his cock.

The pain was intense, but so was the pleasure. It was as if his aching muscles were serving as an amplifier, making every press of Sebastian's lips, every swirl of his tongue send electric shocks through Jim's body. "I hate you…" he gasped, trying to fight Sebastian off. It was too much. The turmoil he was barely recovering from mixed with the pain and the pleasure became something new. Something he couldn't handle. His hands, which had been pulling at Sebastian's hair to get him off, now pushed him down as his hips bucked and he came, harder and fiercer than he ever had before.

Sebastian kept licking and sucking him through his orgasm, softly stroking his hips. Finally he sat back and wiped his mouth, smiling down at Jim. "Told you I'd make you feel good."

Jim couldn't move. He could hardly breathe. But at least he wasn't in pain anymore. As far as he could tell, anyway. All he could manage was a breathy: "Right..."

"However," Sebastian said, lying down next to him, "I didn't actually tell you that you were allowed to come yet."

"You didn't say I wasn't allowed," Jim pointed out.

"True." Sebastian grinned and kissed his nose. "But if we want to go through the script, we're actually not done..."

Jim groaned. "I'm tired. Do we have to?"

"No," Sebastian said. "We can do it another time. If you want to."

Jim sighed. "Fine..." he groaned. He doubted he'd be able to get in the right frame of mind again. "What's left?"

"You know what's left," Sebastian said, eyes twinkling as he stroked the length of Jim's arm. "But I'm not doing it for a 'fine'. You'll have to beg for it..."

"Right." Jim shrugged. "I really don't think we need to practice that bit."

"Alright." Sebastian put an arm around him and pulled him closer. "You've been very good. You'll do great in the film."

Jim snuggled against him and yawned. "Of course I will.."

Sebastian kissed his hair. "Don't fall asleep. I don't think it's a good idea if we lie here when they come in tomorrow."

Sighing, Jim forced his eyes open. "I guess you're right. But shouldn't you do that care thing? It seemed like a pretty big deal in the script."

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm not saying you have to get up right now. Just taking care you don't doze off." He nuzzled his temple. "Would you like a massage? Your muscles must be sore..."

"... 'nds nice..." Jim muttered against Sebastian's chest. "In a moment... So comfy..."

"You still can't fall asleep." Sebastian sounded amused but started threading his fingers through Jim's hair, which really wasn't very helpful. However, after a couple of minutes he gently rolled Jim onto his back and pushed himself up on his knees. He lifted Jim's right foot and after flexing and stretching it a few times, started rubbing the sole, and then slowly moved up to his ankle and then his calf.

Jim managed to stay awake. But just barely. Sebastian's hands on him felt so good. That man clearly knew a thing or two about how a body worked and how to treat it. At some point he was flipped over and Sebastian got to work on his shoulders and back, forcing a very rude moan from Jim.

Sebastian chuckled. "You can still change your mind, you know." He pressed his thumbs into the sides of Jim's lower back, tension melting away under his touch.

"Can I just lie here?" Jim muttered into the pillow.

"Of course," Sebastian answered, his hands lowering to the cheeks of Jim's arse.

"Then I'd like you to fuck me. Please. Sir..." Jim was glad Sebastian couldn't see his grin.

Sebastian continued massaging his arse a moment longer, spreading him open. He dropped a kiss on his lower back and then finally produced lube from - somewhere - and pushed in two fingers.

"Oh," he said. "You've been preparing..."

"Of course," Jim moaned. "I'm a professional."

Sebastian started thrusting his fingers, twisting them in just the right spot. With his other hand he slowly stroked Jim's back.

Jim let himself enjoy it, though the memory of how Sebastian had stretched him last time made him squirm with anticipation.

"No," Sebastian chided, giving him a rather soft slap with his free hand. "You said you wanted to just lie here, so you'll lie still."

Jim yelped playfully and then wiggled deliberately.

Immediately Sebastian's hand came down again, this time much harder. "What did I just tell you?" he growled.

"Oww...Sorry." Jim pouted into the pillow. It had felt kind of good when they were just playing. But this time it bloody hurt. He would have protested, but then Sebastian might change his plans, and Jim so wanted to be fucked. Right now, preferably.

"Sorry, who?" Sebastian demanded, his fingers moving more slowly.

"Sir..." Jim added petulantly. "Now would you please fuck me?"

"Hell yes." Sebastian pulled out his fingers and seemed to fumble for a few seconds before Jim heard a condom foil being ripped. A moment later, Sebastian was pushing into him.

A thought had been creeping into his mind, but was effectively crushed as the pain/pleasure was even better than last time.

As soon as he was completely in, Sebastian didn't hold back and fucked Jim hard and fast, pushing him into the pillow with each thrust.

Jim had never been fucked like that. He had never imagined being fucked like that. It was rough, humiliating, a little painful. And absolutely, mind-blowingly hot! He cried out, pushing up against Sebastian, wanting him to go even deeper. That probably wasn't possible, but Jim still had to try. Never in his life had he felt so... owned…

In answer to his movements, Sebastian grabbed his hips and pushed him up a little, his rhythm never faltering.

"Fuck…" he panted. "Oh, fuck, you're good… Such a good boy…"

Jim whined at the words. Why were they such a turn on? He should be insulted, but instead he felt himself wanting to hear them again. To earn them. "Fuck..." he groaned into the bed. "Don't stop..."

"You're not… giving the orders…" Sebastian groaned, giving a couple more hard thrusts, and then he stilled and came.

Jim whimpered in frustration. Had Sebastian come out of spite? Just because Jim had told him not to? He wouldn't put it past him.

But then Sebastian planted his knees in the mattress, pulled Jim back against his chest and kissed his neck. "Tell me what you want," he ordered.

Jim gasped, leaning back against him. "I... I don't know..." he whined. He was hard, but not close to climax. He didn't want it to stop. He didn't want Sebastian to let go. But he couldn't say that. He couldn't beg Sebastian to hold him. So he just shook his head, whimpering.

"Then I'll just do what I want with you, hmm?" Jim felt Sebastian's smile against his neck as he lowered his right hand to his cock and started stroking fast.

Jim leaned back, letting himself be held up by Sebastian. The man seemed to be everywhere. Inside him. Around him. Closing his eyes, Jim felt the sensations wash over him and drown him until his climax made him curl up, sobbing from mental exhaustion.

He felt a twinge when Sebastian pulled out and let out a sigh of relief as he was allowed to collapse onto the bed. Sebastian might have touched him. Gently. He couldn't say for sure.

"Wake up." The whisper was followed by a kiss just under his ear. And something heavy was curled around his back. An arm.

"Wake up, Jim. It's getting late. We should move."

"No..." Jim mumbled. "Sleep..."

"I know." The arm tightened around him. "But we don't want them to find us here in the morning. I can get you home and then return to clean up."

"No..." Jim sat up, his head finally starting to clear. "I'll help... It's my mess too..." He giggled weakly.

"No." Sebastian sat up too and kissed Jim's shoulder. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of it. You've done enough for tonight."

"I didn't do anything," Jim said. "I just sat there and complained. Or lay there... That part was pretty good..." He smiled at Sebastian. "This time I _did_ enjoy it. A lot."

"Me too." Sebastian returned the smile. "Thank you. I must admit... There was a moment when I didn't think you'd go through with this."

"Only one? I think I contemplated killing you at least twice." Jim stretched lazily and winced. "It was a clever thing you did. Getting me off like that. It will make it easier pretending I actually like that stuff when we're filming."

Sebastian chuckled. "Right..." He got up and picked up the condom wrapper he'd thrown to the ground, a flannel Jim hadn't seen before but explained why he wasn't as sticky as he'd expected, and the bottle of lube. "The rope didn't cut you, did it?" he asked as he walked to the nearest bin. "I checked but sometimes things only start aching afterwards..."

"Wait a minute!" Jim frowned. "Only one condom?" He tried thinking back. He had definitely heard him putting one on before... Then he remembered the heat of Sebastian's mouth. "You didn't...? You idiot!"

"What?" Sebastian turned to him. "Oh... That. Yeah... I kinda forgot. But we both get tested all the time, right?" He shrugged.

"That's not the point!" Jim yelled at him, stand up on the bed. "You never do it without a condom! Never!"

"Yeah, okay, calm down..." Sebastian looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'll remember in the future, but it's not like we can change anything about it now. I was a bit... caught in the moment."

Jim huffed and jumped to the floor, looking for his clothes. "Well, at least you didn't stick anything in me, so I guess it could be worse."

Sebastian quickly got dressed too and then started stripping the bed. "How did you get here? Would you like a lift home?"

"I took the tube, but I guess I'll have to get a taxi now. I'll be fine." Jim pulled on his pants. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I've got my motorcycle here, though... It would really get you home quicker. So you can sleep. And so I can make sure you get home safe." Sebastian looked at him over the bunch of blankets.

Jim grinned. "It's good of you to offer, but I don't really feel like straddling anything tonight. Maybe some other time?" He blew Sebastian a kiss, and then hurried off to the dressing room.


	5. Chapter 5

After the shoot, Jim took a week off, not really feeling comfortable around Sebastian. It wasn't so much the things he'd had him do on film. Or the things he'd done to him. It was that night they'd spent at the studio and how it had made him feel. He hadn't cried like that in ages. And he'd never admitted to anyone how much Sherlock had hurt him. He wasn't entirely sure Sebastian had known what he was talking about. Or had even heard him. But still... Putting it into words had brought the pain back. Had opened a wound that he hoped would finally be able to heal.

But when Angelo let him know that the first rough cut of _Bonding_ was ready and already circulating the studio, he had to know. The first guy he met when he walked through the door, Tony, had obviously already seen it.

"That was so fricking hot, Jimmy," he said, clapping his back. "Do you know if Sebastian's got other projects planned? I'd love to get in on some of that action."

Stamford, who'd been passing them, winced. "I hope it won't get any more extreme if he does," he said.

"Made you blush, did he?" Tony teased. "I saw how you drooled over him when he was doing his test shots. Just admit you'd like to be the one begging on your knees."

"It's just acting," Jim muttered, pushing past them. "If you want to beg, go to one of those clubs. I'm sure they've got many more just like him."

"Oh no." Sebastian was standing just around the corner, grinning. "There's only one me, baby." He looked over Jim's head and winked at Tony.

Jim could have bitten off his tongue. Instead he glared up at Sebastian. "Don't look so smug. Not until you've heard Angelo's verdict."

"Tony likes it," Sebastian pointed out, looking down at him again. "And we had fun making it. That's reason enough to be smug."

"Mike hates it," Jim countered. "And _you_ had fun making it. I was getting paid..." He headed up for Angelo's office, trying not to hear Tony sucking up to Sebastian back there. Angelo would probably not be too thrilled. Maybe the film would make it to a compilation, but he seriously doubted Angelo wanted to get into that particular market.

"Jim," Angelo greeted him when he entered the office. "I was hoping you'd pop in. Close the door, please."

"Don't you want Sebastian in here too?" Jim asked. "He's right down the hall. I could go get him."

"No, I'd like to talk to you alone for a moment," Angelo said. He waited until Jim sat down, then asked: "How did _you_ feel about _Bonding_?"

Jim shrugged. "I haven't seen it yet, but I think we did a pretty convincing job. If the camera picked up what it was supposed to, I expect it will be pretty good."

Angelo nodded thoughtfully. "And how did you find working with Sebastian?"

"He's a bit unpolished," Jim said. "But he's definitely got talent. And there's no denying the camera loves him."

"And as a person?" Angelo asked. "Do you get along?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Jim said. "We get along. He... He's not avoiding me like most of the others."

Angelo frowned. "Are they avoiding you? Or are you avoiding them? I have a feeling you don't come to the studio anymore unless you really need to be here. And that's fine, I understand, but... I'm a bit worried about you, Jimmy."

"They think that if Sherlock sees them talking to me, he won't work with them. Which is pretty dumb, considering that he hasn't shown his face around here since we wrapped... that film..." Jim sighed. "Any word from him? Is he coming back to work at all?"

"Yes," Angelo said. "He is currently preparing to direct a project."

"Direct?" Jim supposed it made sense. Sherlock did always want to be in control of everything. "So he's giving up acting?"

Angelo shrugged. "For now. I don't know if someone like Sherlock can really leave acting behind for long. It's like he was born for it. But I must admit I'm curious what his directing will bring."

"Yeah. We'll all be holding our breath," Jim muttered, trying not to sulk. "So... What's the verdict on _Bonding_? Do you think it will sell?"

"Well..." Angelo hesitated. "It's different. Even after _Something Hot_ , I think we'll have to see if our audience is interested. But then again, it might attract some viewers who haven't discovered UMQRA yet. And it's still a rather loving piece, so to speak, so... Maybe this is what we've been missing all along. I'm definitely willing to give it a chance and publish it on its own. Just a few hundred DVDs to start with and then we'll see what happens."

"Really?" Jim couldn't hide his surprise. So rather than barely holding on, he might actually be doing well? There might be a future for him in acting after all? And it was all thanks to Sebastian. Sebastian and his wicked, dirty mind.

Angelo smiled. "Would you like to bring Sebastian the good news? Otherwise you can just send him in here."

"Sure!" Jim jumped to his feet. "What about future projects? Will you let him do more of that genre?"

"If the film does well, yes."

"It will!" Jim ran, forgetting to close the door behind him.

When he found Sebastian, Tony was still trying to secure himself a part in his next movie, mainly through shameless flattery. But Jim didn't even care. "Sebastian!" he called, running up to him. "He liked it. He'll let us do more!"

"Great!" Sebastian turned towards him with a big smile. "Told you you'd be amazing at this."

Jim beamed up at him. "You did... I am..."

Sebastian chuckled fondly. "Oh yes. My very good boy." He leaned in, cupped Jim's face in his hands and kissed him.

Tony made himself scarce, but Jim hardly noticed as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian, all resolutions about not getting involved with another actor happily forgotten.

When they finally came up for air, Jim was dizzy, flushed and giggling like an idiot. "I... I still owe you that drink," he said. "I think I've got some beer at my place."

Sebastian hummed and dove in again, pulling Jim just a little off the floor. "I've got some water in the dressing room..." he replied when he'd put him down again. "You know, just to take the edge off..."

"What are we waiting for?" Flinging his arms around Sebastian's neck, Jim lifted himself up so that he could hook his legs around him. "I'm awfully thirsty."

Sebastian smirked, pushing his hips up against Jim's. There were some startled looks as he carried him to the dressing room, but no one got much time to react before Sebastian kicked the dressing room door shut behind them. He turned, pinning Jim against the door, and started biting at his lips.

Whining desperately, Jim rolled his hips against him.

"Fuck..." Sebastian breathed, moving one hand down to open Jim's jeans. He tugged them down just enough to slip his hand into Jim's pants and moaned.

"Yeah..." Jim agreed, trying to catch Sebastian's ear with his teeth, giving it a sharp nip.

Sebastian moaned even more loudly and moved his hand back under Jim's arse, holding him up as he stepped back to sit down on the bench. Then he pulled Jim closer in his lap. "That's better," he managed, before giving him another bruising kiss.

"Much better..." Jim shifted, trying to reach between them, so he could get his hands on Sebastian's cock. He had been dying to play with it since the first time he saw it.

Sebastian grunted and tilted his hips as Jim touched him through the fabric of his jeans. He reached down too and opened the button.

Jim finally got his hand inside Sebastian's pants and groaned as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. "How is this even legal?" he muttered, stroking him slowly. "That thing is positively lethal..."

Sebastian's laugh got lost in a groan. "Come here..." he growled. "I want to feel you..." He shoved Jim further into his lap again and pressed their cocks together, wrapping his large hand around them.

Jim grabbed Sebastian's shoulders and dug his fingers in, bucking his hips to thrust into his hand.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Sebastian gasped, tightening his grip and stroking them both. "Good... You're so good..." He sighed. "I've been thinking about that gorgeous little arse of yours... all the time..."

"Yeah?" Jim giggled. "Well, I've been hungry for that giant cock of yours since I first lay eyes on it." He kept thrusting against him, panting with lust.

Sebastian hummed, throwing his head back. "Guess we'll... need to take care of our needs later..."

Jim managed a sort of nod. "Sounds... good..." It sounded very good. It sounded like they'd be spending a lot of time together.

"Jim..." Sebastian groaned, his hips moving more desperately as he sucked Jim's neck.

"Yes!" Jim cried, grabbing Sebastian's hair and pulling hard. He was so close…

Sebastian let out another grunt and squeezed around their cocks, at the same time biting down on Jim's neck.

"Fuck!" The pain was the last straw and Jim came hard, trembling and clinging to Sebastian.

Sebastian let go of Jim's cock, stroking his own very fast now, and a moment later his ejaculate was landing on Jim's stomach. "Hell," he panted, holding Jim close to his chest as they both moved slowly, riding the aftershocks.

Jim was trying to come up with some clever remark. A way to let Sebastian know that this hadn't meant anything. But he couldn't. Because it _had_ meant something. He wanted it to mean something. To mean everything. So he lifted his head from Sebastian's shoulder and, with what was probably a rather goofy smile, leaned in to kiss him. Not the hungry, desperate kisses they had shared before. But soft. Slow. Saying all those things Jim might never be able to put into words. It was a question. And it was an answer.

Sebastian smiled against his lips and gently stroked his back. "You have no idea what you do to me," he muttered.

"Turn you on?" Jim suggested, running his hands through Sebastian's hair. "Get you off?"

"Not just that." Sebastian pressed another gentle kiss to his lips.

"You want to tie me up?" Jim asked, surprised that he didn't really mind the idea. "Hurt me?"

Sebastian laughed. "You're adorable. I'm not going to deny that I'd love doing that more often. But it doesn't have to be all sex. I like having you around. You're funny and incredibly cute." He kissed Jim's nose to emphasise his point.

"I am? You do?" Jim blinked in confusion.

"Didn't I make that clear?" Sebastian asked. "If you'll let me, I want to take good care of you. Not just when it's for a job. And while we're on the subject of care... We really need a shower. And a washing machine." He chuckled, waving his hand between their shirts.

"Yeah..." Jim didn't really know what he was talking about. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the first part. "Take care of me... Like... Make sure I'm... okay?" That was not a concept Jim was familiar with. He had always taken care of himself. Not always successfully, but he'd gotten by.

Sebastian frowned. "More than okay, I'd hope. I want to make you feel good. Not just in bed, though I'll also keep you safe while I'm doing all those delicious things to you that I have in mind. But... You know..." He actually looked a little awkward. "Maybe that's not... what you were going for... If you prefer we just keep it to sex, I suppose we can..."

Jim leaned in to rest his forehead against Sebastian's. "I don't have much experience with the... not just in bed. But I would like to try. With you."

Sebastian smiled. "Good. So... How about starting with a shower experience?"

"Yeah... I guess we're quite a mess..." Jim got off Sebastian's lap, grabbed two of the robes and headed into the small bathroom.

The shower was nice. Very nice. There was a lot of kissing and Sebastian took great care to clean Jim all over. So great that when they finally dried themselves and put on the robes, Jim was half hard again. But he didn't plan on doing anything about it. After Sebastian had tossed their clothes in the washer down the hall, he'd finally provided the promised water and now they were snuggling on the sofa, kissing and giggling a lot. Jim was happier than he had been since... No. Even happier than that. Sebastian was a great guy and he was obviously as fond of Jim as Jim was of him.

He had just thought of something funny to say that Sebastian would probably find terribly cute when the door opened.

"Oh, hi," Stamford said as he entered the dressing room. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He smiled and winked.

"Not at the moment, no," Sebastian answered, sounding smug.

Stamford laughed. "So it's true what they're all saying?"

"What are they saying?" Jim asked defensively.

"Well, that you two are an item..." Stamford shrugged. "I suppose I should have realised when we were filming _Something Hot_. I mean, the way you two went at each other... That couldn't be just acted, could it?" He laughed.

"It damn well can," Jim said, offended.

"Well, true, but... It wasn't acting there," Sebastian said. "I suppose a pro like Mike here can see the difference."

Stamford nodded, his eyes twinkling. "I knew it. Congratulations, you two naughty boys!"

"We..." Jim looked at Sebastian. Then he smiled. "We didn't want to say anything right away. Wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while. Sneaking around can be fun."

Sebastian's enthusiastic nod was very convincing.

"Well, don't worry. I'm just picking something up for Lee, so I won't ruin your moment," Mike said, moving over to rummage in a bag and take out a giant double-ended dildo. "But... You two aren't filming right now, are you? Why are you in your robes?"

"We had a little accident." Jim snorted and leaned on Sebastian. "Our clothes were in need of a little cleaning."

"Okay..." Stamford blushed and hurried back to the door. "Too much information, mates."

Still giggling, Jim nuzzled Sebastian's neck. "So... Tell me about your plans. What's our next film going to be about?"

Sebastian smiled. "I have something in mind that will need a very cute actor..."

"Oh..." Jim's face fell. "Well... We do have a few who fit that description. Would you like me to help you pick someone?"

Sebastian snorted. "Oh no, I have someone very specific in mind. He'll look _perfect_ in a tail and collar."

"A what?" Jim pulled away from him. "No way... Especially not if you mean one of those tails that are... plugged in..."

Sebastian laughed. "It was just an idea. You know you don't have to do anything you don't want. Just seeing your face was worth the suggestion."

Jim pouted a little. He leaned on Sebastian again. "Maybe we should do something with a plot. Like _Something Hot_ , but longer. An actual story."

"A plot?" Sebastian repeated. "For a porn movie? What do you have in mind?"

Jim shrugged. "Sometimes the sex works better in a context. I was thinking something forbidden. Like an affair. Two blokes who have different lives. Partners. But they meet and just can't resist. And then they're found out or one of them gets cold feet and calls it off. So they can pine for each other and then finally get back together and shag like their lives depended on it. Or maybe something about sneaking around. Like working in the same office and doing it every chance they get. In the broom closet. In the loo. Maybe even on their boss' desk. And then of course they're found out and fired. So they go off and start their own business and keep on fucking." He laughed.

Sebastian grinned. "I definitely like the sound of that last one."

"I can write it," Jim said eagerly. "And you can help add some kink. I'm thinking using ties to actually... tie..."

Sebastian nodded. "They could be used for some mild whipping as well. I once had a client who insisted on using his tie as much as possible in the act because it would make his day at the office less boring if he could think of what had happened to it. Though I believe we got it a bit stained in the end, so I'm not sure he actually wore it afterwards..."

Jim giggled. "We can use that too. Stained ties. And suits."

"Speaking of which, I'll go have a look if our clothes are ready to go in the drier." Sebastian got up.

Jim caught his wrist and pulled him back down. "You're not going anywhere without giving me a good snog. Something that I won't have recovered from when you get back."


	6. Chapter 6

When their clothes were clean and dry, they walked out to Sebastian's motorcycle hand in hand, ignoring the comments and cheers from their colleagues.

Jim was grinning from ear to ear. It was so different from last time. Getting together with Sherlock had been the culmination of nearly two years of pining and despairing. Jim had been ecstatic but looking back on it, he had to admit that Sherlock had been far from enthusiastic. When they were alone he had played the part of devoted lover, but 'boyfriend' clearly wasn't in his repertoire. Not if it was supposed to be like this.

Sebastian had to bully him into putting on the spare helmet and then they were off, swerving through traffic, Jim clinging to Sebastian with a delicious mix of thrill and terror.

His knees were a little wobbly when they finally pulled up in front of his building, but walking with Sebastian's arm around his shoulders more than made up for that.

He got them two beers from the fridge and they spent a very enjoyable hour on the sofa, before their grumbling stomachs prompted them to call for pizzas.

"Do you want to watch something?" Sebastian asked.

"We could," Jim said, smiling. "But I'm afraid I've moved the telly to the bedroom. Helps when I can't sleep."

"Sounds comfy." Sebastian grinned.

"It is," Jim agreed. "Though if we eat while watching, please don't get cheese on the sheets..."

"Oh... You don't like getting your sheets dirty?" Sebastian winked. "I'm sure we can work around that..."

"I didn't say that." Jim felt his cheeks warm. "Cheese just makes these very annoying stains."

Sebastian nodded, his eyes twinkling. "I'll be careful. But I must say, I hadn't pegged you as the type that would lure me into the bedroom even before dinner."

"Shut up!" Jim punched Sebastian's shoulder. "You were the one who wanted to watch something..."

Sebastian chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Sorry. It's just so much fun teasing you."

Jim huffed, but couldn't help smiling a little.

"Let's go put something on before the pizzas arrive, then," Sebastian suggested, getting up and holding out his hand to Jim.

Jim took it and led him to the bedroom, but Sebastian stopped in the door opening, looking at the bed. "Black sheets?" he said. "Jim... You're a dream come true."

"Shut up!"

...

"Asparagus on pizza? Seriously?"

"What? It's delicious!"

"I very seriously doubt that!" Jim wrinkled his nose and then picked up a piece of pepperoni that had been hiding in the corner of his box and tossed it into his mouth, giggling.

"Wanna taste?" Sebastian offered him a slice.

"Ewh… No!" Jim held two fingers up as a cross between them. "Get your abominable pizza away from me!"

Sebastian snorted. "What's wrong with asparagus? I mean, I'd expect you to like them. Look at the shape…"

"Looks aren't everything," Jim said, still grinning.

"Well, I like them." Sebastian shrugged. "It's a wonder you aren't meatier with all you have on your pizza, though."

Jim glanced down at the heap of bacon, pepperoni, ham and sausages. "Yeah… I guess I can never make up my mind, so I just end up getting everything…"

Sebastian smirked at him. "Do you, now…"

Jim huffed. "Can't we even get through a meal without you wanting to get back in my pants?"

"Remember that thing I said about teasing you? It still stands."

"Oh… So you're not expecting more sex today. Okay…" Jim shrugged and took a rather large bite of his pizza, making sure to get a little bit of all the toppings.

Sebastian looked at his mouth and licked his lips. "Like you'll be able to keep your hands off me for long."

"Don't even think of challenging me on that," Jim warned. "Or you'll ruin something interesting before we've really begun."

Sebastian grinned. "I don't know… You don't always need your hands for interesting stuff. I'm sure you're clever enough to find a way around it." He sucked a bit of asparagus between his lips before chewing it.

"Oh no…" Jim couldn't help but watch Sebastian's mouth. "You're not tying me up again. That stuff is just for filming. You know it's not really my thing."

"And yet you're the one who always brings it up," Sebastian pointed out. "I wasn't talking about tying. Just about… not using your hands."

"Is this your subtle way of asking for a blowjob?"

"Oh, I'm not asking for anything," Sebastian said. "Either I give orders or I take what you want to give me. But asking makes it feel like I have to talk you into it and… nah. That rather takes away the magic, doesn't it?"

"What?" Jim frowned and shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense…"

"It does to me." Sebastian took another bite of Pizza From Hell.

"Well, you think asparagus on pizza makes sense," Jim pointed out. "So I really don't trust your judgement."

Sebastian laughed and finished the last piece, then wiped his hands on the napkin. His attention was on the shooting scene on the telly for a moment, before he explained: "When I'm giving orders, you have a safeword to stop me at all times. And when you're taking the initiative, it makes sense that you only do what you want to do. But if I have to ask… You might feel guilty if you don't give in. Or you might feel that once you've said yes, there's no way back. So… I don't like actually asking for stuff." He shrugged.

Sherlock always asked. Both when they were planning a film and when they were… when he was pretending that they were together. Jim had thought it was sweet. That it showed that Sherlock really cared about him and wanted to make sure that Jim was okay with everything. But if Sebastian was right, Sherlock might have been manipulating him the whole time.

Like when they had been filming _Mind the Gap_. It had hurt so bad, and Jim had wanted to stop, but Sherlock kept whispering if it was okay, every time the camera wasn't on his face. And every time he asked, Jim had nodded, thinking that he could handle just a bit more. And he had. And when he had seen the film, he had been shocked how that pain had translated into passion for the camera. He had believed that Sherlock must have seen it that way and really thought that Jim was fine. He had believed that it was his own fault.

"Jim…?" Sebastian said. "I… I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I mean… I hope I've made clear that what _you_ want is important to me. We don't need to do anything that involves me giving you orders. That's what I want to avoid, doing stuff you're not into…"

"Why?" Jim asked, looking down at the last slices, realising that he didn't want them. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

Sebastian looked shocked. "We… We're together. Aren't we? What kind of a lover would I be if I didn't care about your needs?"

"The ordinary kind? Isn't that how most people do it? Go for what _they_ want? What _they_ need?" Jim closed the pizza box and leaned over to put it on the floor.

Sebastian's hand landed on his shoulder and gently pulled him back. "I don't know what kind of lovers you've had, Jim. But that's not ordinary. That's taking advantage of you."

Jim wanted to pull away. To get off the bed, leave the room and go hide. Instead he turned towards Sebastian and curled up against him, resting his head on that strong broad chest. "He did…" he muttered.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and dropped a kiss on Jim's head. "Then he was a bastard. I'm sorry."

He slowly leaned back, lowering them on the mattress, the film completely forgotten.

Jim closed his eyes and tried focusing on nothing but Sebastian's arms around him. It felt good being held like that. It felt safe. He thought about the things Sebastian had said. About telling him what to do rather than asking. About only making him do things Sebastian already knew Jim wanted to do.

It did make a kind of sense. But you'd have to know each other very well for that kind of game to work. It wasn't just for casual sex.

Surely Sebastian didn't know Jim that well. Yet. Though he did seem to have an almost uncanny sense for what would be really hot at any given moment. Jim supposed that was something he'd picked up working at the club.

Sebastian might not be as smart as Sherlock. His films might not be as unique and game changing. But he knew a hell of a lot more about reading his partner. About making someone feel good. About making Jim feel good.

Jim tried to imagine what it would feel like to hand over control the way Sebastian talked about. To let him take charge completely. "It requires so much trust..." he muttered.

Sebastian nodded, his nose still in Jim's hair. "It does. But I'll keep you safe. I promise."

His words broke something inside Jim. Something that had ached for so long that its sudden absence seemed to burn. But the fire passed through him, and was soon nothing but a warm glow, making him feel both excited and calm. Eager and safe. "I know," he said, pulling back so that he could look up at Sebastian. "I know you will."

Sebastian smiled and drew him in for a gentle kiss.

Jim melted into the kiss, whining a little with a strange desperate need he could not understand.

Sebastian pulled him further up until Jim was leaning on his chest, his face cupped in those large hands as Sebastian's tongue explored his mouth. From there they slowly stroked down his neck, then tangled in the soft cotton of Jim's t-shirt, tugging it up to get at the skin of his lower back.

Wanting more, Jim began squirming, trying to get his shirt off without interrupting the kiss. A futile endeavor which soon had him all but fixated by his own clothes.

Sebastian chuckled, pulling back. "First you say I can't tie you up and then you do it for me?"

"Shut up!" Jim snorted. "And help me."

Giggling, Sebastian pulled the black shirt over Jim's head. "Hmm..." he said thoughtfully as he held the rolled-up fabric up in his hands.

Jim glared down at him. "What? What's wrong with my shirt?"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't judge your fashion choices." Sebastian smirked. "I'm just thinking it could be useful..."

"Oh, okay." Jim went in for another kiss. "Just don't ruin it."

"I won't. Trust me." Sebastian gently pushed Jim back until he could sit up on his knees. He rolled up the shirt a little tighter and then put it in front of Jim's eyes, knotting it behind his head.

Jim almost pulled away. But he did trust Sebastian. And even though he wasn't too keen on this, he figured it couldn't hurt, so he smiled to show Sebastian it was fine and then waited, wondering what he'd do next.

Sebastian spent another moment making sure that the shirt didn't fall over Jim's nose, then kissed him again and stroked both hands down his arms. "You really look good in black."

"You mean I look good when you cover half my face?" Jim teased. It was strange, not being able to see his lover. But it felt oddly safe too. And arousing. He tried to find Sebastian's lips again.

Sebastian chuckled and Jim ended up kissing his fingers instead of his mouth. "Believe me, I already miss those eyes of yours. But it'll be worth it."

A kiss landed on Jim's chest, and Sebastian followed a slow path down, never going in a straight line but randomly placing his lips on his ribs or next to his belly-button and once back on his jaw, sometimes moving up rather than down, but finally arriving at the waist-band of Jim's jeans.

He opened them quickly and dove in, brushing his hot lips over the fabric of Jim's pants, following the outline of his cock.

The gasp that escaped Jim was equal parts surprise and pleasure. Not being able to see what was coming definitely enhanced the sensation.

But Sebastian only lingered there for a moment before Jim felt a shift on the mattress. "Stay where you are," he said. "I need a minute and I don't want you to fall off the bed trying to touch me."

Jim was curious, but sat obediently, waiting.

The sound of a zipper sounded, followed by the shift of fabric over skin. Not much later, Sebastian took Jim's hands. "I'm going to help you up. Hold on and follow me."

After almost falling over the edge of the bed, Jim silently began questioning the whole project, but he was determined to show Sebastian that he could handle it, so he just laughed and smiled.

Sebastian kissed his cheek, still holding him up strongly by his hands, and finally stopped him a few steps away from the bed. Without further ado, he shoved Jim's trousers and pants down to his ankles and then grabbed one of his hands again. "Step out of them," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Jim would have preferred not to giggle, but he couldn't help himself.

It earned him an almost gentle flick of a hand against his bum. Then Sebastian's knee clicked as he crouched and his naked thigh brushed Jim's calf. He lifted one foot and then the other to pluck off Jim's socks.

"There. Much better," he said, hand trailing up Jim's leg as he straightened again. "Now... Tell me where I can find what we need."

Jim really hoped the heat he was feeling wasn't a blush. And if it was, that Sebastian hadn't noticed. "Top drawer of the dresser by the door," he said before remembering that he had also put his new plug in there after cleaning it. Fuck!

Sebastian rummaged in the dresser, but Jim was spared from comments. He heard the drawer being shut again and the telly being turned off, but then it was completely silent. Until suddenly two large hands were spreading the cheeks of his arse.

"Woaw..." Jim was caught off guard and pulled away, so quickly that he lost his balance. His arms flailed as he both tried to catch himself and get rid of the blindfold, certain he would hit his head on the bed if he fell.

But Sebastian's warm, strong hands caught him by the waist and pulled him back. "I didn't say you could move," he teased, rubbing his stubbled cheek against an arse cheek and leaving a hand low on Jim's stomach to keep him close.

Jim was trembling, but still managed to sound almost cocky as he retorted: "Then don't startle me."

"You shouldn't let yourself be scared of anything. I've got you," Sebastian said. The cap of the bottle of lube clicked.

Jim tensed just a little. He hadn't been preparing this time, not expecting any of this to happen.

"I wasn't scared. Just startled."

"Right..." The back of Sebastian's hand brushed Jim's bum a few times, petting him. And then, suddenly, he bit down on Jim's right arse cheek.

Jim howled and twisted away. "Ow! That bloody hurt."

"Oh. You liked when I bit you... earlier..." Sebastian petted the sore skin.

Jim huffed. "I didn't say I didn't like it..." he muttered. "Just that it hurt... And it feels strange when I can't see you."

"Ah." Sebastian's chuckle sounded far too triumphant. "Yes. That's rather the point, isn't it?" And he slipped a slick finger between the cheeks of Jim's arse.

Jim gasped, this time with pleasure. And just a tiny bit of relief that Sebastian was going to take time to get him ready. At least he hoped that was what he was planning.

For a while Sebastian just rubbed between his cheeks, not even trying to breach. Then, finally, he started brushing Jim's opening, at the same time stroking his other hand down his stomach.

Once Jim had relaxed enough that Sebastian could slip his finger in, he pulled back, only leaving the hand on his stomach. And then, without warning, Jim was lifted off his feet.

"What... What are you doing?" Jim cried, squirming as he felt himself starting to panic.

"Ssh," Sebastian said in his ear. "I'm just letting you get a bit more comfortable." He lowered Jim on the mattress, manhandling him a bit until he was on his knees again.

As soon as Jim felt the bed under him, he relaxed. "Warn me next time, okay?" he said. This game was starting to mess with his head. "You know, I could just take it off. I'm only leaving the blindfold on because I trust you. But throw me around like that again and we stop, okay?"

"You know the word," Sebastian answered. The mattress dipped as he sat behind Jim and then the finger returned.

"Don't make me use it," Jim said, moaning as he felt the tip slip inside him.

He bent forward, resting his hands on the mattress and, when Sebastian didn't protest, he parted his legs a little. He was almost (but only almost) disappointed that the movement didn't earn him another of those silly little slaps. But before he could start debating why they felt so good but really shouldn't, Sebastian began sliding his finger in and Jim's mind went blissfully blank. A few minutes later, Jim had made up his mind about the blindfold. He was definitely into that!

Because he couldn't see, he was able to focus on feeling. And, absurdly - since Sebastian could still see him - he wasn't thinking about how he looked. On film it was always about the appearance. Was he turned the right way? Was he making a stupid face? And with Sherlock it had been the same, because the man was so bloody gorgeous, Jim had been desperately trying to live up to it. But now he didn't give a fuck if he looked like a fool. He just wanted Sebastian to keep pumping that finger into him, fast and hard. And that bloody bastard knew what he was doing. He wasn't just going for Jim's prostate, but moving and twisting his finger so that he'd keep missing it and then, just when Jim wasn't expecting it, he'd brush over it, making him shake and moan.

Soon Jim had to settle down on his elbows, unable to hold himself up. A moment later, Sebastian added a second finger and Jim whimpered. "So good..." he whined. "It feels so good."

"Yes," Sebastian said. "Tell me how good you are feeling. What you want me to do next."

Jim wasn't sure he was ready, but he still knew exactly what he wanted. "I want you to fuck me..." he gasped. "Please fuck me..."

"Not quite yet," Sebastian said. "I'm pretty big. You may have noticed..." But he did add another finger.

"Y... Yes..." Jim groaned. "It did occur to me that the cock ripping me open was a bit larger than average."

"As if you cared." Sebastian laughed. "I've seen that toy you have in your drawer..."

"I got that when I learned I would be filming with you..." Jim admitted. "A real pain in the arse the first time I used it."

Still laughing, Sebastian pressed a kiss on his shoulder blade and then slowly pulled out his fingers. "On your back," he said.

Trying to hide his surprise, Jim lay down and turned onto his back. He had expected Sebastian to keep him on his knees for this. It was strange facing him, but not being able to see him.

"Lift your hips," Sebastian ordered. As Jim obeyed, he put a pillow in place, and then pulled Jim's feet out from under him so he fell down on it.

"So..." he said, pushing Jim's legs further open, the mattress dipping between them. "You bought a toy especially for me?" A wrapper was torn and then the cap of the lube clicked again.

"I bought it for me," Jim said. "Because I wanted to do that film. With you."

"Exactly." Sebastian leaned over him and gently bit his earlobe.

"Using it wasn't exactly pleasurable." At least not the first time, but why tell Sebastian that?

"And the real thing?" Sebastian's cock nudged against Jim's arse.

"Hurts too," Jim moaned. "But feels so good... Please..."

Sebastian shifted so he could start pushing in and bit down on Jim's collar bone, harder this time.

Jim cried out again, but this time it wasn't in protest. This was just the right mix of pleasure and pain and he flung his arms around Sebastian, eager for more.

Sebastian slowly started working himself in, always pulling back a little before he slid in the slightest bit further. As he licked and nipped more at Jim's neck and chest, Jim felt himself relaxing, only now realising how much he'd been expecting pain.

"Still with me?" Sebastian asked, thankfully not stopping his deliberate rhythm.

Jim quickly closed his mouth and nodded. "It's... good..." he whispered.

"Okay." Sebastian pressed a kiss to his neck and then pushed in even more slowly until he couldn't go any further, letting out a long sigh of pleasure.

He held still for so long that Jim had almost made up his mind to demand that he move when Sebastian began rolling his hips. Every slow thrust went deep, making Jim moan with pleasure and almost-pain. Being less prepared made him feel Sebastian's size even more keenly than the other times and he could not deny that it felt good being stretched and filled to the point where he thought he couldn't take it anymore. And then finding that he could. Over and over again. Clinging to Sebastian, he matched his movements, whimpering in a very undignified way, that he would never have allowed himself if there had been a camera present. Or Sherlock. Sherlock was so controlled that Jim had not dared let go with him.

But right now, he just wanted Sebastian to continue pushing into him, his hands groping and caressing him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he did not want it to end.

But eventually it did. Sebastian began moving faster and then lifted himself up so that he could get a hand between them. As he wrapped his fingers around Jim's cock and stroked him in time with the thrusts, their lips came together and Sebastian kissed him through his climax, muffling the cries and moans.

Finally the fingers of Sebastian's left hand hooked behind the rolled-up t-shirt and he pulled it over Jim's head, allowing him to see. He broke the kiss, smiling down at Jim, before carefully sitting back, holding the condom in place as he pulled out. Then he sat up on his knees, giving Jim a good view as he fucked his own right hand, which was partly covered with Jim's come.

Jim squinted and blinked, trying to cope with the all too bright light, not wanting to miss a second of the sight in front of him.

It didn't take long before Sebastian curved his back and groaned, watching Jim until he was filling the condom, his eyes falling shut as he gave himself a few last strokes.

Jim laughed breathlessly. "My own private show..." His voice sounded strange to himself.

Sebastian gasped out a laugh too. "All yours." He tied off the condom and then lowered himself half on top of Jim, putting an arm around him and kissing his temple.

Jim wasn't sure who had drifted off first, but when he woke, Sebastian's arms were still around him, his chest hair tickling in his nose. Jim fought the urge to sneeze and turned his head a little, so that he could look up at his sleeping lover's face.

Lover… That's what they were, right? Things had gone way beyond casual and not just because of them sleeping together. In Jim's bed. Last night had been like nothing Jim had ever felt before. Not some cliché about mindblowing sex. It had just been so very… different.

When Sebastian blindfolded him, Jim had expected things to get rough and hot. That Sebastian would tie him up and tease him before using him. Like in that film they'd done. But instead he had been so tender. Gentle. Jim would not have believed that sex could be like that.

He had always thought it was just a myth. Something people made up to justify their needs or something. But what they had done… It could only be called one thing. Right?

Sebastian made a sort of grunting sound and, giggling, Jim surged up to kiss him. "Good morning," he purred against his lips. "And thank you."

Sebastian smiled and kissed him back before croaking: "Hey."

"That was really good," Jim said, grinning. "Last night. It felt amazing. Both the sex and the… Not being able to see."

Sebastian hummed and brought up a hand to play with Jim's hair. "Yeah… It was." For a moment he just lay there, sleepily scratching his nails against Jim's skull, before their eyes met again. "Would you like some more?"

"I'd love some," Jim said. "But not right now. It still aches a bit. It's almost like you're still inside me." He giggled again. "It's not a bad feeling. But if we tried again now, I'm pretty sure I'd be feeling it for a week."

"You can get some without me being inside you…" Sebastian muttered, his breath hot against Jim's ear as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Or maybe I can just get some breakfast?" Jim suggested. "Without the blindfold." He frowned as the unbidden image of himself sitting blindfolded on a chair while Sebastian fed him treats popped into his head, making him shiver.

Sebastian looked puzzled for a moment, but then pecked his lips and leaned back against the pillow. "Alright. Need any help?"

"Thanks," Jim said, rolling away from Sebastian. "I think I have some eggs. And there's bacon in the fridge. I'm out of coffee, but tea will do." He sighed and closed his eyes, smiling.

Sebastian snorted. "Right… I guess it's only fair you put me to work now." The mattress shifted and he padded to the door.

Jim opened one eye, surprised that Sebastian had actually gone to the kitchen. Sherlock had never gotten him as much as a glass of water…

Sighing happily, he stretched and nuzzled his pillow.

"Jim?" Sebastian's voice sounded softly. "Are you awake?"

"Mmmmmhhhhh?" Waking up the second time was a lot harder. He blinked and tried to focus.

Finally Sebastian came into view, holding two plates and smiling. "Sorry it took a while. Had trouble finding a pan."

Jim sat up, yawning. "'s fine..." he mumbled. "I took a nap..." He shifted to one side, making room for Sebastian.

Sebastian sat down and handed Jim his plate, balancing his own in his lap, then turned towards the night table to pour them both tea.

"You actually cooked me breakfast?" Jim asked, looking at his plate, not quite believing it. "I was only joking."

Sebastian shrugged and handed him a cup. "I'm a bit peckish myself. Hope it's okay." He also handed Jim a fork and knife, then attacked his own plate.

Jim sipped the tea but it was too hot to drink without milk and he put it on the nightstand, deciding against mentioning this to Sebastian. Instead he leaned over to kiss his cheek before starting on his own food. It was very good.

"Any plans for today?" Sebastian asked when he'd almost finished his food.

Jim nodded. "I want to get started on that script. About the office romance."

"Right." Sebastian smiled. "So do you want some input, or should I... you know, leave you alone with the muse?"

"You're my muse, " Jim said before realising how soppy that sounded. "I mean, I would like it if you'd help. Please."

Of course Sebastian's wicked grin woke up at that. Of course. "If I'm a muse, does that mean I should wear a sheet? Like an Ancient Greek?"

"Of course." Jim giggled at the mental image. "Or nothing. I'm sure that would be very inspiring."

"I'm not sure 'inspiring' and 'distracting' always mean the same thing." Sebastian winked and then put his plate aside.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jim grinned and picked up a slice of bacon, crunching it between his teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE I

 _Interior. Open office landscape. There are people working in most of the cubicles. Pan to ANTHONY staring blankly at his screen. He stands up, picks up a couple of papers and walks through the room to a door at the far end._

 _Cut to small, cluttered room. On the shelves are various office supplies, but most of the space is taken up by a large photocopier. It is humming rhythmically, spitting out stacks of paper. MARKUS is standing by it, looking rather bored. The door opens and ANTHONY enters._

ANTHONY: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise anyone was using it. I… I can come back later. ( _Turns to leave._ )

MARKUS: No... Please don't go. I'll be done soon. ( _Sighs and laughs._ ) I've been in here for almost an hour. I'm about to go nuts. I could really use the company. ( _Smiles and winks at ANTHONY._ )

ANTHONY: ( _Flustered_ ) Okay… Yeah. I guess I could use the break. ( _Closes the door and leans against it._ ) You're new here, right? Started last week.

MARKUS: Yeah. I used to work at the branch down in Brighton. But I got transferred to London. Which is cool because your offices are much nicer. But it also kind of sucks since I don't know anybody here.

ANTHONY: ( _Hesitates, then offers his hand._ ) I'm Anthony. If you want, I can show you around. Introduce you to everybody.

MARKUS: ( _Shakes his hand. Firmly._ ) I'm Markus. I'd like that. Thanks. ( _Realises that the copier has stopped._ ) Looks like I'm done here. ( _Picks up the papers_ _and heads for the door_.)

ANTHONY: Tonight? After work?

MARKUS: ( _Smiles._ ) Sure. Meet you out front?

…

"Sounds familiar," Sebastian remarked, lifting his head from Jim's shoulder, where he'd been reading what he was typing. "A first day at work, meeting a helpful colleague… I'm guessing I'll play Markus, then?"

"Of course," Jim said, turning his head to catch a quick kiss. "To both. I'm writing Markus for you. And I'm using inspiration from my own life. That's how it's done. Write what you know."

"Oh. So everything they get up to, we should do too, right? Now I understand why I have to be your muse." Sebastian grinned.

"We will be doing it," Jim pointed out. "When we're filming."

"But you have to write it first," Sebastian retorted. "And you can only do that if you've lived it, right?"

"Well. I've been out for a pint with you, so I think it's safe to keep writing. For now..."

...

SCENE III

 _Everyone else has left. MARKUS and ANTHONY are still sitting at the bar. Talking. An upbeat song comes on._

MARKUS: Oh, I love this one. Come on. Let's dance.

ANTHONY: ( _Startled_ ) What, here? ( _He looks around._ ) We can't. People will stare.

MARKUS: Who cares? They're all drunk. And besides, there's nobody we know. You don't have to worry about rumours getting started.

 _ANTHONY considers, then nods. He follows MARKUS to the dance floor and they begin moving. MARKUS is a very good dancer. ANTHONY a bit hesitant. As they rock to the beat, MARKUS moves closer, grinning down at ANTHONY._

…

"You better hope I can dance," Sebastian said.

"I've seen you perform," Jim said. Anyone who can move like that for the camera can do it to a beat."

Sebastian chuckled. "Thanks. I should take you out sometime..."

...

 _The song ends and ANTHONY starts to turn to leave the floor. But as a slow song starts, MARKUS grabs his wrist and pulls him close. ANTHONY is about to protest, but MARKUS wraps his arms around him and starts dancing. ANTHONY surrenders and leans on MARKUS' chest._

 _Cut to exterior, alley. ANTHONY has his back against the wall. He is looking slightly dazed. MARKUS is facing him, his left hand braced against the wall, right next to ANTHONY's head. He is very close. ANTHONY licks his lips. He looks nervous. Almost terrified. MARKUS cocks his head, smiles and then leans in and kisses him. The kiss is slow at first. Soft. But it gradually deepens, turning hungry. Desperate on ANTHONY's part, demanding on MARKUS'._

 _After a while, MARKUS moves down to kiss ANTHONY's neck while unbuttoning his shirt. He works his way down his chest and stomach and ends up kneeling in front of him, eyeing the bulge in his trousers hungrily._

…

Sebastian snorted. "Well, you're still drawing from what you know, so I'm guessing we don't need to practise this one either."

"Well..." Jim smirked at him. "I may need to do some more research. So I don't make it too advanced for you..."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Really? For me? I think I've given enough blowjobs to know I can handle anything."

"Well, you're not writing this," Jim pointed out. "I have very little data to go on..."

"You could always let the actor improvise." Sebastian smirked. "Or you could just tell me that you want a blowjob. You don't have to put it in a movie every time you'd like something..."

"Are your questioning my motives?" Jim tried to look offended but a very insistent grin was making it almost impossible.

"Should I?" Sebastian slid off the sofa onto his knees and turned towards Jim, trailing his hands over his thighs.

"Oh yes," Jim said, giving in to the grin as he grabbed two handfuls of Sebastian's hair and pulled his head down.

...

SCENE VII

 _Interior. Copy room. ANTHONY and MARKUS are kissing heatedly. As MARKUS tries to slip ANTHONY's jacket off his shoulders, ANTHONY breaks the kiss._

ANTHONY: No! Not here! We'll get caught. Someone could walk in any second.

MARKUS: So let them. I want you. Now!

 _He pulls ANTHONY close and starts kissing him again. He gets the jacket off him and starts unbuttoning his shirt. ANTHONY pushes him away again._

ANTHONY: Don't! Stop.

MARKUS: ( _Takes a step back._ ) If you really want me to stop, okay. But think about it. How often do people actually come in here? A few times a day. We've been snogging here for weeks and we haven't been caught once. ( _Looks at his watch._ ) Besides, most people are at lunch right now. So it's the perfect time. Come on. Haven't you always wanted to try this? To be really naughty and do it someplace where you really shouldn't?

 _ANTHONY bites his lip and nods._

MARKUS: It'll be even better because of the risk of getting caught. You'll see. All you have to do is keep quiet. Can you do that?

( _MARKUS starts unbuttoning ANTHONY'S shirt. ANTHONY lets him, closing his eyes._ )

ANTHONY: I can never keep quiet when you're fucking me. You know that.

MARKUS: I'll help you. ( _Slips ANTHONY'S tie off and gags him with it._ )

 _ANTHONY's eyes widen in surprise but then he nods and helps MARKUS get his shirt and trousers open. Once his arse is bare, MARKUS sucks on a finger, reaches behind ANTHONY and starts fingering him._

…

"I think you've written enough for today," Sebastian rumbled in Jim's ear.

"But…" Jim protested, gesturing at his laptop. "I'm just getting to a good bit…"

"I'm sure you'll remember where this was going. It's getting late and I'd like to get laid…"

"Oh…" Jim almost forgot to hit 'save' before closing the laptop with a very audible snap.

Sebastian snorted. "I can't believe that line worked."

"Shut up," Jim huffed, wrapping himself around Sebastian. "And take me to bed."

...

SCENE XXIII

 _Interior. Large corner office. A woman, SUSAN, is sitting behind a wide desk. ANTHONY and MARKUS are standing in front of her, looking out of breath. There is a large white stain drying on the thigh of MARKUS' dark blue suit. ANTHONY's tie is loose and crumpled._

SUSAN: So… How long has this been going on?

 _The men look at each other, trying not to smile._

 _Flashback: SCENE V - ANTHONY giving MARKUS a blowjob in the broom cupboard._

SUSAN: I have no issue with what you do in your spare time, but here at the office, I expect everyone to conduct themselves professionally.

 _Flashback: SCENE VII - ANTHONY, gagged and with his hands bound behind his back is bent over the copy machine. MARKUS is behind him, thrusting fast and hard._

SUSAN: This kind of thing is just not acceptable. ( _Stands and slams her hand on the table for emphasis._ )

 _ANTHONY watches her hand, swallowing hard._

 _Flashback: SCENE IX - ANTHONY is lying on his back on SUSAN's desk, MARKUS on top of him. They are both naked and moving slowly together while kissing passionately._

...

Angelo sighed and looked up from the script. "I'm sorry, boys. This isn't going to work."

"What?" Jim had been leaning back in his chair, enjoying the warmth of Sebastian's arm around him. "Why not? What's wrong?"

"It's just… The plot doesn't exactly give it a new dimension. It only makes it slow." Angelo shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've loved experimenting with bigger productions when we had clever scripts, but… We can't use more than a couple of scenes out of this."

"Clever scripts?" Jim would have jumped to his feet if Sebastian hadn't held onto him. "You mean Sherlock scripts, don't you? You're not even going to give this a chance because it wasn't written by _him_?"

"Jim… You know that's not true." Angelo leaned forward on his desk, looking earnest. "It's not like I only make films that are written by Sherlock, right? But you've got your target audiences mixed up in this. This is for people who will commit to a long film, but without an intricate plot, and full of kink. How do we sell that?"

"It's not finished," Jim muttered, but he knew it was hopeless. Angelo was too besotted with Sherlock's talent to ever consider that anyone else could do the same. He sighed and turned to Sebastian. "Let's get out of here," he said. "This is a waste of time."

"But we _can_ use those separate scenes, right?" Sebastian said, looking over at Angelo. "If we work on them?"

"I will consider it," Angelo said, nodding.

"So it hasn't all been for nothing." Sebastian tried a smile at Jim.

"You're not butchering my film!" Jim did jump to his feet this time and stalked out the door.

"Jim!"

He'd made it all the way down the stairs before Sebastian caught up. "Leave me alone," Jim huffed, not even slowing down or looking at him.

"Hey." Sebastian took his arm from behind, pulling him back. He stroked up and down Jim's upper arms a little. "I'm sorry. I really thought he'd accept it, too. But you shouldn't let him discourage you."

Jim tried to pull away from him. He was furious and not in the mood to be handled. Not even by Sebastian.

But Sebastian tightened his grip. "Jim. Look at me."

"That hurts…" Jim began, glaring up at Sebastian. But the look in his eyes made Jim stop. There was no pity there. Or disappointment. Just a quiet strength. Like he wasn't going to let Jim go but also… That he understood his anger and was there for him.

Still holding onto him, Sebastian lowered his head and kissed him hard.

"Listen," he said when he pulled back. "This sucks. I agree. But it doesn't mean that your writing isn't good enough. Only that Angelo doesn't think he can find a market for it at this point. But we might be able to use it later. It isn't lost. It just means that now we have to write something that Angelo _has_ to accept. Okay?"

Jim wasn't ready to calm down yet, but settled for pouting.

One of Sebastian's hands moved to tip his head up. "Answer me," he said, his voice taking on a threatening tone. "Okay?"

"Okay..."

"There you go." Sebastian kissed him again, crowding him against the wall. But as someone cleared their throat loudly in passing by, Sebastian pulled back again.

"You know this place better than me," he murmured, his breath hot in Jim's ear. "There must be an office or something where no one will walk in right now."

"Sally!" Jim gasped. "She's in Spain. Her office is two doors down..."

"Come on." Sebastian grabbed him by the collar and pushed him in front of him, into the office. "Marketing, huh?" He smirked, checking out the posters on the wall for a moment while he shut the door.

Jim nodded, giggling as he realised they were on the exact same page. He glanced over at the desk. Not as large as the one he'd pictured for the film, but it would do.

Sebastian stepped closer again, attacking his mouth while he unbuttoned Jim's jeans and shoved them down.

Somehow they made it all the way to the desk without stumbling, even though they'd lost most of their clothes along the way. Jim didn't even try to suppress his eager whimper as Sebastian swooped him up in his arms and kissed him deeply before lowering him onto the desk. They'd shagged that morning, so when Sebastian had rolled on the condom and applied a bit of the lube which he had, luckily, bought on the way to the studio, he slipped into Jim easily and soon they were moving together in a way that Jim knew would have looked absolutely mesmerising on film.

Sebastian was kissing his neck, mumbling incoherent things about how good Jim was, and Jim was starting to get close when suddenly Sebastian stopped.

A second later, the door opened.

"Oh, fuck!" Mike Stamford's voice sounded. "Jesus, _again_!" And it slammed shut.

Jim stared up at Sebastian, then burst into happy giggles. "Poor Mike," he gasped and nudged Sebastian to make him move again.

"He just can't get enough of us," Sebastian said. "What was he even doing here?" He slowly started rocking his hips again.

"Don't know... Don't care..." Jim moaned, wrapping his legs around Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled and sped up his rhythm again, lifting Jim a little so his cock was trapped between their stomachs.

If the desk had been more comfortable, they might have ended up drifting off as they snuggled in the afterglow. But once they had caught their breath and had a good snog, Jim pulled away and sat up. "Are you coming over tonight?"

Sebastian smiled. "If you want."

"Of course I do." Jim jumped off the table and began gathering his clothes. "It's just... I think I'm going to go home now and catch up on some stuff." For three days they had hardly left each other's side and great as it had been, Jim was starting to feel a little worn. And not just from the sex. He needed to be alone for a while. To just be himself.

"Oh. Sure. I suppose I should get some laundry done too." Sebastian snorted. "The exciting life of a porn star..."

Jim giggled as he got dressed. The quick kiss before he left almost turned into another snogging session, but he managed to tear himself away and skipped happily from the office and down the stairs, ignoring looks and comments. He hardly noticed them anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim had a long soak in the tub, then made himself a decadent amount of tea and snuggled up on the sofa with a stack of books and the telly running in the background.

But he soon had to give up on the reading. Every little detail seemed to remind him of something about Sebastian or the last couple of days, and then he'd realise that he was just staring into thin air, smirking or grinning stupidly. Or the memory would be so vivid he'd be tempted to indulge. But he stopped himself every time. He could easily have wanked to the thought of any of the stuff Sebastian had done to him, but he'd rather save his energy for tonight. For whatever new games they would be playing.

In the late afternoon he nodded off and was woken up, groggy and with a stiff neck, by the doorbell. It took a moment for him to remember, then he jumped to his feet, nearly spilling cold tea all over the carpet as he stumbled in his blankets. Regaining his balance and smoothing his hair, he ran to the door, flung it open and threw himself into Sebastian's arms, giggling happily as he kissed him.

But Sebastian didn't really return the kiss and gently pushed him off. "Jim," he said, looking so earnest he almost seemed ill. "Let's go inside. We need to talk."

Jim felt like someone had emptied a bucket of ice water over his head. He took a step back, staring up at Sebastian. "Why? What's wrong?"

"In," Sebastian said, nodding towards the door.

Swallowing hard but not looking away, Jim stepped back inside his flat, holding the door open for Sebastian. "What did I do?" he asked, finding it difficult to speak around the lump that had settled in his throat.

Sebastian shook his head as he closed the door and walked over to the sofa. "Please sit with me."

Jim pulled the blanket around him as he sat down in the corner of the sofa so he could face Sebastian. "I don't understand…" he began.

"I've seen _Relevé_ ," Sebastian said.

That one word sent such a violent torrent of emotions through Jim that it felt like actual physical pain. He trembled and closed his eyes, fighting to hold back the tears. Only when he was completely numb could he look at Sebastian again.

"Yes?" he said, his voice sounding so wrong.

"I was going to go home, but then I bumped into Mike again." Even though Sebastian wasn't speaking loudly, his voice sounded like steel. "And it turned out that he was in Sally's office to pick up the cover image. So I followed him, and the guys let me watch it." He took a deep breath, apparently calming himself. "It was him, wasn't it? You never told me. You let me ramble on and on about _Mind the Gap_ and you just never thought about shutting me up."

"What do you mean?" Jim did not want to have this conversation. Anything but this. He could have handled it if this talk was about breaking up or never doing another film again, but this...? He did not want to talk about this.

"It was him." Sebastian's jaw clenched for a moment before he continued. "That Sherwood guy. You were in love with him and he broke your heart."

The cold was back and Jim shivered as he nodded. Sebastian was so angry. He was going to leave him and it was Jim's own fault. He shouldn't have gotten involved with another actor. And he should have been honest with him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I hope he is, too." Sebastian sighed. "Look, I know your past relationships are none of my business. But... He was your co-star. From what you've told me, you worked together all the time. And considering that they're still finishing up _Relevé_ , it can't have been long ago. I know it still hurts you. And now you're with me. Another colleague. You must be reminded of him sometimes and yet... You never talk about it. You don't trust me. You'd let me hurt you over and over and I wouldn't know."

"You've never hurt me!" Jim cried, suddenly feeling angry too. "I won't let you. I won't be used. I..." He felt himself crumble. "I learned my lesson..."

Sebastian shook his head and held out his arms. "Come here."

Jim didn't want a hug. Jim didn't need a hug. Jim... found himself buried in Sebastian's strong arms, sniffling into his chest. "I hate him."

Sebastian stroked his back and kissed his hair. "I know. He's a fucking prick. And I'll go after him if you want. Show him just a bit of the pain he caused you."

"No," Jim croaked. "I don't want you to go near him. You're too good..." He sobbed once and then took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "He's not worth your time. He's just an idiot from my past and I don't even want to think about him anymore."

"But you will," Sebastian said, still petting him. "Think about him, I mean. And then the memory might be improved by a bit of revenge..."

Jim had to admit that the thought did hold a lot of appeal. But he also knew that if Sebastian touched Sherlock in any way, several people would not hesitate to put the police on him and Jim did not want that. Keeping Sebastian around was more important than making Sherlock pay. At least...

He giggled through the tears. "There are other ways of getting revenge. Better ones..."

"Oh?" Sebastian prompted.

"He's never really cared about pleasure or pain," Jim said. "That's why he's so good on camera. And so cold when... when they're off... But his career is everything to him. The brand he's turning himself into. Take that away from him and you'll destroy him. Remove Sherwood and Sherlock will crumble."

"But Angelo is really fond of him, right? So how will we pull that off?"

"I guess..." Jim did not like the thought, but it made sense. "Angelo will have to be out of the picture. Out of pictures..." He snickered at his own pun. "I mean... He's talked about retiring for quite a while. If he did, then Sherlock would be cut adrift. He may make good films, but he's also got quite a reputation. Nobody is going to want to work to him."

"Yeah. I guess that'll work. But it's really a long-term plan, so if you change your mind... I wouldn't mind splitting open his face. That'd keep him from working too, for a while."

Jim thought of Sherlock's face. Of the full lips, the sculpted cheekbones and those impossible eyes. How beautiful he was when he smiled and told Jim he'd never felt like this about anyone before. And how equally beautiful he had been when he'd turned cold and refused to even acknowledge him. "No... I don't want that.," he muttered. "Not his face. He'll need it -" the thought shaped itself even while he was speaking- "when he comes to work for us!"

Sebastian let out a chuckle. "Really? You got plans to take over Angelo's business then?"

"No!" Jim huffed. "I want to start my own label. A much better one. One that's not afraid of trying new ways and new talents."

"Well... I better start rehearsing if I want a job at such a quality studio." Sebastian pushed him a little back and smiled.

"There's no rush," Jim said, smirking. "We can't just do this tomorrow. We will need to plan. To find the money. And to make Angelo want to quit his job."

"Sounds like a lot of scheming." Sebastian leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. "But seriously, Jim... What I said about not letting me hurt you. It's still important. Not because I think you can't handle me or anything like that. But I just can't read your mind, right? So if there's anything, anything at all, I just really hope you'll trust me enough to get it out. Because I really hope to still be by your side on the day you start that new label, and if we want to make that work you'll have to talk to me. Okay?"

Sebastian caught Jim quite off guard with that declaration. He had been about to start listing the things that they needed to make happen first, but his mind went quite blank and he just stared at Sebastian. "I..." he muttered, slightly miffed that the lump in his throat seemed to have returned. "I want that too. And I promise I'll tell you if something is wrong. As long as you promise that too."

Sebastian nodded. "I will. For an actor I'm not that good at hiding my temper, so... Guess there won't be a problem there." He grinned a little sheepishly.

"I guess there won't be." Jim leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder, hiding his grin against his neck.

…

He woke to the wonderfully warm feeling of large hands moving slowly over his skin, teasing and caressing. He lay for a while, doing nothing but enjoying it, but as Sebastian's hands kept moving towards his growing erection and then sliding away again, he whined, squirming a little. "Don't tease me..." he muttered, yawning. "You know I won't say no to wake-up sex."

Sebastian chuckled behind him, pushing himself up a little to kiss the side of Jim's neck. "So impatient, so early in the morning..."

"Hey, I'm not the one groping someone in their sleep." Jim yawned again and pressed himself against Sebastian's body.

"Not groping. Petting." Sebastian started nibbling on Jim's earlobe and finally wrapped one of his hands around Jim's cock.

"Whatever you call it," Jim moaned, "it feels good."

Sebastian started stroking slowly, scraping his teeth over Jim's ear.

Jim shifted, wanting to get a hand on Sebastian too. Taking the hint, Sebastian let Jim's ear go, giving him just enough space to reach back. After some fumbling, Jim wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's cock, matching the rhythm of his strokes.

Moaning as he thrust into Jim's hand, Sebastian placed kisses over the back of Jim's neck and then nibbled down to his shoulder, making Jim hum and squirm.

But soon he stilled his hand. "I want to see you…" He rolled onto his back. "Come here."

Jim quickly realised what he meant and reached for a condom. He knelt next to Sebastian and rolled it on him, covering it in lube. He could take Sebastian more easily now, as long as he was slick enough. He bent down to kiss Sebastian and then straddled him. It was nice being in control of the penetration, taking his time as he sank down slowly, closing his eyes.

Sebastian hummed in pleasure. "So eager... And beautiful..." He stroked Jim's back and legs, encouraging him to take him deeper.

Jim rolled his hips slowly, resting his hands on Sebastian's chest. "You're beautiful too," he purred.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian sounded amused. "I think you should open your eyes and check..."

"I don't have to." Jim giggled. "I know." But he still obeyed and opened his eyes, looking down at Sebastian and smiling. "It feels so good," he moaned, moving a little faster.

"Hmm," Sebastian agreed, pushing himself up a little. "A kiss would make it even better..."

Jim could only agree and bent down to press his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian licked into Jim's mouth and started to thrust up, still following the slow rhythm Jim set. But when the thrusts began to grow more forceful, he turned his face away, baring his neck for Jim. "Bite me."

Jim hesitated. But it felt so good and he didn't want Sebastian to stop, so he sank his teeth gently into the soft skin, moaning at the sensation.

"Harder," Sebastian urged.

Jim licked the spot once before biting again.

Sebastian grunted loudly. "Oh, that's better. Perfect..." He pushed Jim a little back to catch his lips again, thrusting up hard and fast.

Jim whined, trying to get his hand in so he could stroke himself.

"Up," Sebastian gasped, pushing lightly against Jim's shoulder. He batted Jim's hand away and replaced it with his own, planting his feet in the mattress and biting his lip until he came with a loud moan, still stroking Jim's cock.

Jim followed right behind, crying out his release before collapsing on Sebastian's chest, panting. "I love... Morning sex..." he gasped.

"Never would have guessed," Sebastian said, the sarcasm lost in his panting. He brushed a hand over the length of Jim's back. "That was fabulous..."

Jim just giggled. He was too happy to respond to anything right now.

"I've had an idea," Sebastian said after a while, when his hand had moved from petting Jim's back to playing with his hair.

"Breakfast?" Jim guessed.

Sebastian chuckled. "Not yet. That would involve moving... But I was thinking about Angelo."

"Gross!" Jim giggled more. "While I was riding you? I'm not enough for you?"

Sebastian started giggling too. "Ew... No! Ugh. Cut me some slack, you just shagged my brains out. How am I supposed to make things sound right without them?"

"I don't know. How do you usually manage?" Jim teased.

"Fair point... I suppose my brain hasn't been working properly since the day I met you. It's all your fault." Sebastian pressed a kiss to Jim's head, his chest still shaking with laughter.

"Don't overdo it." Jim dug his fingers into Sebastian's sides. "Didn't you say something about an idea?"

"Oh yeah." Sebastian caught his hand and entwined their fingers to stop him from tickling. "If we want to start our own business, we should make a bit of a name for ourselves first, right? Before Angelo quits. So we need to make him accept as many film ideas as we can."

"Good luck with that." Jim huffed, his happy mood melting away. "You heard him. In his world there's only one name that counts. And I'm never doing _his_ films again."

"But he did approve _Bonding_. He wasn't ready for the plot in _Office Romance_ , but we still have a field we can work in. What I have in mind is sweet enough to be up Angelo's street, and yet kinky enough to be interesting. And it wouldn't make a full-length movie and wouldn't have any plot at all, so..."

"Oh?" Jim was sceptical, but Sebastian was right. They weren't ready to start their own label yet. They needed money, experience and connections. And the only way to get them was to work. A lot.

"Remember what I said about a tail and ears?"

"Remember my response?" Jim pushed himself up to glare down at him.

Sebastian grinned. "Vividly. But it would be beautiful. I mean... You'd make the most gorgeous pet. And it wouldn't be about humiliation. Just about taking good care of each other."

"It sounds ridiculous," Jim said. "How can anyone find that sexy?"

"Uhm," Sebastian said. "Hello. I can tell you that there's a market. You're lying on it. Well, part of it, it's not just me."

"So what you're saying is that you'd like to see me in that getup?" Jim shook his head. "I'm a good actor, but don't ask me to crawl around on the floor like a..." He wrinkled his nose. "What animal did you have in mind, anyway?"

"A puppy," Sebastian said. "Puppy play is extremely popular at the club with doms and subs alike. It's really not such a crazy idea. I suppose we could keep the actual crawling to a minimum..."

"A puppy? You want me to drool and wag my bum?" Jim rolled his eyes.

Sebastian sighed and scratched with his thumb behind Jim's ear. "Just consider trying it. You don't need to do anything uncomfortable or disgusting. Relax and be a good boy and you'll be a very spoiled little pet..."

Jim tried to ignore the nice tingling sensation these words caused. He sighed. "Show me what you have in mind. I'll consider it."

"Okay." Sebastian kissed him gently. "Maybe we should meet at my place. I've got all the toys there."

"Fine," Jim said. There was no harm in humouring Sebastian in this. He'd probably abandon the idea once he saw Jim's total lack of enthusiasm.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim had spent the day cleaning his flat, doing a bit of shopping and taking a very nice, long, hot shower.

Dressed completely in black he showed up at Sebastian's place almost half an hour early. He had tried to contain himself, but he was just too curious to see how he lived.

"Oh... Hey," Sebastian said as he opened the door. "Come in. I was just cleaning up the kitchen."

Jim couldn't help but giggle. Sebastian was quite a mess. But not in the usual way. He had something sticky on his cheek and he was still wearing an apron.

"I'm sorry," Jim said. "I guess I underestimated London's public transport. I just didn't want to be late."

The hall was narrow and he had to wait for Sebastian to take a step back so he could enter. He toed off his shoes, leaving them next to Sebastian's, and hung his jacket on one of the pegs. "Nice place," he said, following Sebastian past the small, messy kitchen to a nice sitting room with a small sofa and a large telly.

"Thanks." Sebastian gestured at the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll just need a few minutes to make the kitchen a bit less... exploded. Want a drink?"

Jim grinned. "A glass of milk would be fine," he said. He was not drinking anything alcoholic before after they'd settled this silliness.

"Milk? Really?" Sebastian laughed. "Alright... Milk it is."

...

"That was brilliant." Jim leaned back in the chair. "I didn't know you could cook. We could have saved loads on all that take-away."

Sebastian chuckled. "Take-away can be nice sometimes. We were a bit too busy to spend a lot of time in the kitchen anyway..."

"True." Jim grinned at the memory of exactly what had kept them busy.

Sebastian leaned in for a kiss. "I suggest we leave the dishes for later."

Jim wasn't going to argue with that. Leaving the dishes indefinitely suited him just fine. On the other hand... "So... What do you feel like doing? Watching a movie? Or maybe show me around the area?"

"Show you around my bedroom?"

Jim sighed silently. "I'm guess that's where you keep the... toys?"

"Yeah. I considered putting them on display here, but I guess it might frighten casual visitors. And my mum." Sebastian grinned.

"Yeah..." Jim giggled nervously. "That could get awkward."

Sebastian's smile softened and he got up, walking around the table to Jim, then holding out his arms. "Come here."

Jim's glare probably looked more like a pout as he stood up and let himself sink into Sebastian's strong embrace.

Sebastian rested his cheek on Jim's head. "It's okay. I know you're nervous, but it will be fine. I'll be watching over you and you can tell me when you're too uncomfortable to go through with it. Remember your safeword?"

"I won't need a safeword," Jim snapped. He bit his lip. "I'm not scared. I just think it's silly."

"It's a game," Sebastian said, pushing him a back a little to look at him. "Who cares that it's silly if we'll have fun?"

"I care," Jim insisted. "If I look silly, we're not doing a film. I don't want to throw my career away for your wet dream."

"But that's why we're trying it first," Sebastian said. "So you can see how it feels. You don't have to decide anything yet. Just let me show you the toys and then we'll see what happens, right? One step at a time."

"I know." Jim knew he was making too much of it. But he just didn't feel comfortable looking ridiculous in front of Sebastian. What if Sebastian laughed at him? The thought alone was almost enough to make him bolt. But he remembered their talk about trust. Sebastian wouldn't do that to him. So he smiled and nodded. "Okay then. Let's go play."

"Great." Sebastian smiled back and kissed him, then walked over to open the bedroom door. "Welcome to paradise."

Jim almost had a minor panic attack when he stepped inside. He had been prepared. But not for this. The room in itself was ordinary enough. No medieval dungeon or latex inferno. Just an ordinary bedroom. The bed might be a bit larger than most, but not excessively so. He supposed it could easily hold three people, but did not linger on that idea since he could not tear his eyes away from the copious selection of whips and floggers mounted on the walls like weapons on display.

His mind was assaulted by an image of Sebastian, his naked torso glistening with sweat, his teeth showing in a devilish grin as he swung one of those things. He suddenly felt faint.

"Oh, don't worry about those," Sebastian said as he saw him looking, but there was a definite hint of pride in his eyes as he turned towards the wall. "What we need is in here." He opened one of the two closets.

Jim hardly dared look, but curiosity got the better of him and he moved to Sebastian's side. Most of the plugs and vibrators seemed pretty basic. In fact, he'd seen quite a few of them used at the studio. But there were also some clamps and other metal objects that were sure to be very unpleasant, no matter where on the body they were placed. And the gags... Jim would never have guessed there were so many different types. He was tempted to pick one up to examine it, but that would be for another time. He hoped.

There they were. In a small open case right in the middle of the shelf: a black leather collar with a silver tag shaped like a bone, a pair of floppy brown and white ears mounted on a thin metal headband and, worst of all, a short bendy rubber tail, protruding from a fairly small black plug.

Jim recoiled. "I don't think this is a good idea..."

Sebastian frowned and put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay? You look like you'd better sit down." He gestured at the bed.

"I'm fine!" Jim pulled away from him. "I just don't want to do this. It's stupid. I'll look like a fool."

"Okay. We'll leave it for now. But sit down anyway," Sebastian said.

Jim relaxed immediately. "Thank you, Sebby," he said, turning to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Maybe they could have some fun with one of those gags after all...

Sebastian smiled as he pulled out of the kiss. "Didn't I tell you to sit?"

Jim giggled as he almost ran to the bed, sitting down with his hands obediently folded in his lap. "Yes, Sir!" This was so much better.

Sebastian sat down next to him and put an arm around him. "I'm not going to act like I'm not a little bit disappointed. I was really looking forward to seeing you like that. But I suppose we can think of something else for the next film."

"Anything," Jim said, flashing Sebastian his most adoring smile. "Just tell me what you want."

"I don't know yet," Sebastian answered. "But a snog is always inspiring..." He leaned in, but Jim couldn't take his eyes off the closet.

"I noticed some cuffs in there," he said. "And some of the other stuff looked interesting too..."

"Yeah?" Sebastian said. "Anything you'd like me to use?"

Jim considered for a moment, smiling. "I liked feeling at your mercy. Restrained, blindfolded. Maybe you could even... gag me?"

"Hmm. I'll consider it," Sebastian said. "But first I want that snog." And he caught Jim's lips in an almost bruising kiss that left him dazed and breathless.

He pulled away rather suddenly. "Undress."

"Yes, Sir..." Rather than standing, Jim moved up on the bed, kneeling as he pulled off his shirt and undid his jeans. He pushed them down past his hips, revealing that he had opted to go pantless that day, and then lay back to pull and kick them the rest of the way off.

Sebastian stood up, watching him and licking his lips. Then he picked up the jeans and tossed it off the bed.

"Don't move," he said, before quickly undressing himself.

Jim did move a little, but only so he could keep his eyes on Sebastian, who raised his eyebrows but didn't call him out on it. Once naked, he picked the toys out of the closet and put them on the bed, studying Jim.

It took almost a whole minute in which Jim had to do his best not to squirm, before Sebastian's next order came. "Hands above your head."

He crawled up on the bed and looped the handcuffs' chain behind one of the bars in the middle of the headboard, then clicked them around Jim's wrists. "They're padded, so you can tug on them without getting hurt," he informed him. "Not that it'll be much use to try it, but if we want to shoot the next film soon, we better don't damage you too much."

Jim pulled on the cuffs, testing them. It was very different from the ropes. Less restrictive but more... definite. More exciting. He felt his body responding and the realisation that he could do nothing to hide this fact from Sebastian only made it worse. "Fuck..." he muttered, laughing breathlessly.

"The right answer was 'thank you, Sir'," Sebastian chided. "I guess we might as well shut you up if you're not saying the right things. Open your mouth." He picked up the gag.

Jim had to swallow hard before obeying. Suddenly he wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea. How was he going to tell Sebastian if something didn't feel right?

"Good boy," Sebastian said, putting the ball in his mouth. "Now, I know you can't safeword like this. But you have permission to kick me hard if things get too much, okay?"

Jim sort of managed a snort. He nodded once, looking expectantly up at Sebastian, who smiled down at him.

"Look at you. So pretty when you've got something big in your mouth..." He picked up the blindfold. "It's almost a shame you wanted to try the gag. I could have put something else in there. Something you once said you really wanted and yet you've never gone for it..." He shook his head, smirking, and then Jim's eyes were covered.

Jim would have agreed if he could. He had been wanting to get his lips around that beautiful large cock since the first time he saw it. But the time had just never seemed right. Or to put it another way: Sebastian hadn't told him to do it. Yet.

The moment he couldn't see, he felt himself relax. Now it was all up to Sebastian. Jim had no control over what was going to happen.

Sebastian hovered over his chest a while longer after putting the blindfold in place, kissing and licking Jim's neck. He hummed as he moved off, stroking a hand down Jim's stomach. "You know, it's nice to know you're mine even without the collar. Maybe you're right that it's not a good idea covering that neck of yours." Then suddenly the mattress dipped and a warm hand pressed against Jim's throat. "But I bet having something there makes you feel owned..."

Jim whimpered at the touch, giving the tiniest of nods. He felt very owned. And very very good.

Sebastian chuckled and for a second his grip tightened as he dropped a kiss on Jim's forehead. Then he released his throat and settled between his legs. He lifted one of Jim's feet into his lap and pressed it against his hard cock. "Feel that? It's just from looking at you." Then he pushed Jim's leg back into a more comfortable angle and pressed his thumbs into Jim's sole, starting a long foot rub.

Jim would have protested. How could Sebastian tease him so? Let him feel that delicious cock and then just rub his feet? But it was soon forgotten as Sebastian proved once again that he was just as skilled at massaging as he was at everything else Jim had experienced so far. He moaned and twitched at first, but as Sebastian worked his way through every soreness and tension, Jim felt as if his body was melting, leaving him nothing but a happy puddle, humming with delight at every touch. By the time Sebastian started on his other foot, Jim could have wept with pleasure.

"That's better, isn't it?" Sebastian finally broke the silence. "You were so wound up. But you know I take care of that. All you need to do is tell me what you need. Or splay yourself out like this..." He finally moved a hand up Jim's leg to his thigh, but it didn't continue its path. Instead there was the sound of a drawer opening.

Jim whined. He didn't want Sebastian to stop. But he was also curious to find out what he would do next, so he just lay there, bound and spread out for Sebastian to use however he wished.

After a moment, Sebastian started kissing his stomach, dipping his tongue into Jim's belly button before moving down, his chin and bottom lip brushing the head of Jim's cock a few times. But then he stopped again, shifting where he sat.

"Pull up your legs," he ordered.

Jim sighed in relief. Finally Sebastian was going to fuck him. He pulled up his legs as far as he could, feeling Sebastian's eyes on him.

A slick finger circled his arsehole. Then it pushed in the tiniest bit, but Sebastian pulled it out again and reversed the direction of the circling.

Jim whined and tilted his hips, trying to show Sebastian that he was ready for more. That he wanted more.

"Down," Sebastian growled, slapping the side of Jim's thigh.

Jim huffed in protest but obeyed. Why was Sebastian stalling? Why didn't he just take him? It wasn't like Jim could do anything to stop him.

"Good boy," Sebastian said, slipping in one finger, then pulling it back slowly and repeating the movement at the same torturing pace, now and then brushing Jim's prostate.

It was not enough, but at least it was something, and Jim relaxed, letting himself enjoy the sensation. If only he could touch himself. He'd been hard since they had started and was getting a bit desperate. But Sebastian mercilessly continued what he was doing, now and then muttering how good or how beautiful Jim was. Then finally he brushed a hand over Jim's cock and Jim's hips surged up.

"Jim," Sebastian chided, taking both his hands off him.

Jim whined again and thrust up one more time. He wanted to scream at Sebastian to get things moving. Couldn't he see what state Jim was in?

"Ssh," Sebastian said, moving up to gently kiss Jim's cheek. "It's okay. You can come in the end. I'm just not done with you." He petted Jim's neck. "You wanted to be at my mercy. I can't just give in then, can I?"

Jim leaned into the touch, hoping he'd take hold of him again. That had been so hot.

Sebastian breathed out a laugh and took the hint. "You liked that, did you? Maybe we should try the collar after all..." He squeezed Jim's throat softly.

Jim let out a muffled moan. He still wasn't keen on the idea, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Just the collar. He nodded.

"Good boy. Give me a second." Sebastian's weight shifted off the mattress and he rummaged around for a moment before he returned. "There you are. Gorgeous." He lifted Jim's head and attached the collar.

Jim held his breath while Sebastian closed the clasp. As he let it out, he felt the leather tightening around his throat. Not too tight. Just enough that he wouldn't forget about it.

"Happy?" Sebastian asked.

Jim nodded, feeling the edge of the collar press into his skin. He moaned again, hoping that Sebastian had gotten what he wanted so they could get on with it.

"Do you want the ears too?" Sebastian's smile was clear in his voice.

Jim really wanted to scowl at him. But he had to settle for a sort of growly sound in his throat to convey his dislike of that idea.

"I didn't quite get that," Sebastian said, amused. "Do you want me to take away the gag?"

Jim quickly shook his head. The gag was good. So were the cuffs and the blindfold. Even the collar felt nice. He didn't want things ruined by a stupid prop that looked like it belonged in a child's toy chest, not on an adult entertainer.

"Hmm." Sebastian hooked a finger behind the collar, testing it. "Still think it would look good."

That felt so much better than it should and Jim's resolve began to waver. If it meant that much to Sebastian, what harm could it be? Nobody was going to see it and it might get Jim the shag he'd been aching for. So he swallowed his pride and tried to shrug. Which turned out to be pretty difficult with his hands cuffed above his head.

Sebastian let go of him. "Was that a kick?"

Jim sighed and shook his head. Then he attempted the shrug again.

"The ears? Really?"

He really hoped his sigh would be interpreted: 'you better make this worth it'. Then he nodded. At leasthedidn't have to look at himself.

Sebastian actually gasped. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing Jim's cheek again before he moved off the bed.

He was back in no time, sliding the band over Jim's hair. "Oh..." he breathed. "Now there's a very, very good boy."

He lay down next to Jim, kissing his neck and reaching up to play with the ears.

Jim's cock had gone almost completely soft while Sebastian was getting the ears and he'd been hoping that alone would make Sebastian lose his enthusiasm for the idea. But then when he began praising and caressing him, Jim couldn't help but feel a little better about the whole thing. It was okay being silly if it made Sebastian this happy. He hummed, trying to let Sebastian know that he would like the gag removed.

It took a moment, but then Sebastian realised. "You've played with your toy long enough, then?"

Jim rolled his eyes under the blindfold and then just huffed and nodded.

"You're right." Sebastian fumbled with the gag's strap. "You've earned a new toy to play with." He gently pulled the ball out of Jim's mouth and then removed the handcuffs as well.

Jim groaned and licked his lips. The gag had felt good but it was also nice getting it out. He didn't take his hands down, waiting for Sebastian's next move.

"Sit up," Sebastian said. He got off the bed and a moment later a bottle cap clicked. "I don't have a bowl here, so you can drink from the bottle for now. It's just water." He put the plastic against Jim's lips.

Jim drank greedily. He hadn't realised how thirsty he was. "Thanks," he said when the bottle was removed. He reached out, wanting to touch Sebastian.

Sebastian caught his hand and pulled him with his back against his chest, enveloping him in his arms and kissing his shoulder. "You're so beautiful. Look..." He pulled off the blindfold.

Jim blinked a few times, the light in the room hurting his eyes. Then he realised that he was facing a large mirror. The first thing he noticed were the ears and how completely goofy they made him look. But then his eyes wandered down to the collar around his neck and the loving way Sebastian was playing with it. The sight sent a shiver through him and he leaned back into the embrace. "I can live with this," he said. "Just... no teasing, okay?"

Sebastian smirked and met Jim's eyes in the mirror while one of his hands wandered down Jim's chest. "No teasing?"

Jim moaned at the touch. "I mean of the cruel kind. Making fun of me." He put his hand over Sebastian's.

"Why would I want to make fun of you when you look this good?" Sebastian asked, seeming genuinely puzzled.

"So what do you want to do? How does this go? Do we just fuck doggy style or what?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I give orders. You obey. Same as during other games, really. Except that this time you're a dog. Dogs don't talk or question their masters. They just want to be good boys and get treats." He rubbed Jim's stomach. "Don't you?"

Jim looked at Sebastian in the mirror and smiled.

"But you still haven't got a tail," Sebastian said. "What do you say? You can bark if you don't want it…"

Jim's smile turned into a scowl and he growled, trying not to giggle.

Sebastian laughed and ruffled Jim's hair before letting go of him and taking the tail from the shelf.

Jim immediately shook his head, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You're not wet, so why are you shaking like that?" Sebastian asked, reaching out to scratch just below the collar.

Jim snapped at his fingers, growling again. If Sebastian wanted a dog, fine, but he was not putting that thing in him.

Sebastian's smile disappeared immediately. "Bad dog." He stepped back. "If you keep that up, there's no way you get a nice bone."

Jim held the glare for about half a second, then he burst out laughing. "Please… Please don't use that word…"

Unimpressed, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do I need to muzzle you?"

Jim glanced over at the gag and sighed. He lowered his head and whimpered. Sebastian might enjoy this, but he didn't find it much fun.

Sebastian kneeled next to him and stroked his back. "Am I being too stern for this little puppy? I guess you need some love."

Jim was about to nod but thought better of it. So instead he lay down on his side, putting his head in Sebastian's lap, looking up at him with a slightly sad expression.

Sebastian smiled and tickled under his chin. "Alright. But you'll still have to earn… What should I call it now? My squeaky toy?"

Jim managed to turn his laugh into a sort of yip. But he wasn't going to be able to hold character for long if Sebastian carried on like this. Except, Jim found himself really wanting a go at Sebastian's cock. He had always enjoyed giving blowjobs and according to… former partners, he was pretty good at it. So if he just played along for a bit, Sebastian could pretend to reward him and they could have some real fun.

So he opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue a little and pretended to pant like an eager dog.

Sebastian gave him a proud grin. "Good boy." He stroked Jim's chest, lingering over his nipples, while his other hand played with Jim's hair. "Now, would you like to play a little? Fetch a ball?"

Jim rolled his eyes and yipped again. He'd already told Sebastian he wouldn't be crawling around. Snuggling like this was fine, but he had to draw the line somewhere.

"Lazy dog." Sebastian tugged the collar affectionately. "You'll still have to show me _some_ tricks. Sit up!"

Jim groaned. He was so very comfortable here.

"Think of the treat…"

With a very dramatic sigh, Jim pushed himself up. He didn't exactly sit like a dog, but it would have to do.

"That's better." Sebastian patted his head. "Now give me a bark."

Jim cocked his head and yipped again.

"Good boy!" Sebastian kissed his cheek. "See, you _can_ do it. You'll be such a perfect dog when we're done training you. Now play dead."

Finally a sensible order. Jim flopped down again, almost bumping his head on Sebastian's knee.

"Careful, puppy. But well done. Roll over."

Keeping his legs bent and his arms in front of him, Jim rolled onto his back, feeling a bit like a stranded turtle. This was definitely not sexy.

"Now sit up again."

Jim looked up at him, yipped and stretched out, making it clear that he intended to stay down.

Sebastian put his hands in his sides. "What's this?"

Jim just looked at him. If Sebastian wanted an answer, he'd have to let him speak.

"Fine. You don't have to do tricks anymore. But then you'll get the tail in exchange." Sebastian sternly looked down at him.

Jim realised that Sebastian had been aiming for this all along. To get Jim to a point where he would finally give in and accept that damn tail. He felt anger rising inside him. But also something else. A sort of respect. Almost pride.

He knew Sebastian was good at what he did, but that he was willing to use this much effort on Jim, just to get him to do this little thing... It made Jim feel special. Like he really mattered to Sebastian.

So he rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs a little to let Sebastian know that it was okay. That he was agreeing to it.

Sebastian bent over and pressed a kiss on his left arsecheek. "Good boy." Then he checked with his fingers if Jim was still ready to take it. "You've been hungry to have something in there all the time, haven't you? And now you'll finally get it." He slowly pushed in the plug. "Beautiful..."

The plug was small. Nothing compared to the toys Jim had been using lately. It wasn't unpleasant having it inside him. But as soon as he moved, he could sense the tail sticking out of his butt. There was no way that could look anything but ridiculous.

But Sebastian wasn't laughing and he'd been really good about this whole thing, so Jim raised his arse up a bit, wagging it and feeling the tail move.

"Oh yes." The admiration was clear in Sebastian's voice. "You like that, don't you? You're so, so gorgeous. Definitely earned your treat." He tugged gently on the tail.

Now that felt nice and Jim moaned. Not particularly dog-like, but close enough. He hoped.

Sebastian chuckled and did it again.

Jim did manage to make his whine sound less human and he looked at Sebastian over his shoulder, smiling.

Sebastian smiled back, then leaned over to grab a condom from the night-table. He put a pillow against the headboard and sat back against it, then gave himself a few strokes before opening the packet and rolling on the condom, making sure Jim had his eyes on him all the time.

"Come and get it," he said, still smiling.

Eagerly, Jim got to his hands and knees, ignoring the sensation of the tail swinging behind him as he crawled up to, finally, bend down and wrap his lips around the head of Sebastian's cock.

And that was when he realised his error. He might be good at giving head, but that was to much smaller men than Sebastian. Jim still had some issues with gagging and he found that he could not even get half of Sebastian's length into his mouth before it felt uncomfortable. This wasn't going to work. He almost gave up, but he really wanted this and had gone pretty far to get it. He considered using his hand for the base, but that wouldn't be very dog-like. And if he didn't play the game, Sebastian might stop him.

He bobbed his head a little and sucked, trying to buy himself some time to think. How could he make this work?

Sebastian hummed, petting his head encouragingly. "That's good. No need to hold back."

Jim resisted the urge to bite Sebastian for that remark and instead pulled back a little, letting his tongue swirl around the head and over the slit.

"Oh yeah," Sebastian moaned. "Keep doing that."

Maybe that could work. Jim gave another suck and then let the tip slide slowly from between his lips, only to chase it with his tongue, licking slowly but firmly along the bottom and sides before returning to the head, teasing with small fast licks.

Sebastian groaned, his hips bucking and his fingers tangling in Jim's hair, upsetting the ears. "Okay. Give me a little more."

Jim nipped the side of the head, using only his lips, then began licking again, switching between long slow movements and quick light ones. Soon the condom was dripping wet, glistening with spit.

Sebastian chuckled and threw away the dog ears, which really were in the way for his petting. "You know... I've got a better idea."


	10. Chapter 10

The Kitten lay in its basket in the corner of the living room. Snuggled up on a fluffy purple blanket it slept peacefully, a small smile curving its lips. The long, soft, black tail hung over the edge of the basket and one of the ears was a little bit crooked. The whiskers and nose were painted on, but the leather collar around its neck was very real. And so was the shining silver bell that hung from it. The bell that tinkled merrily as the Kitten jerked awake, sitting up in the basket at the sound of its Master's voice.

The Kitten mewled happily and tumbled out of the basket, crawling towards the opening door which revealed a tall, blond, smiling man.

As he crouched down, he held out a hand and called: "Here, Kitty-kitty. Did you miss me? Did you miss your Master?" The Kitten butted its head against his hand and then almost knocked him over, attempting to crawl into his lap.

The Master laughed. "Easy, Kitten. I've only been away a few hours." He tried to hold the Kitten back, but it kept pushing him until he fell on his bum with a surprised grunt. Satisfied, the Kitten straddled his legs and rubbed its head affectionately against his chest, shoulders and neck.

"I know. I know." The man stroked the Kitten's head lovingly, fixing the stray ear as he did so. "Even a few hours feels like an eternity when I'm away, right?"

The Kitten meowed in affirmation and tried to push its head under his arm. The man ran his hand down its back, making it squirm and arch into the touch. Then he grabbed hold of its tail and gave it a gentle tug. The Kitten immediately straightened up, staring at him.

"Slow down," he told it sternly. "I promise we will play. But you have to let me get through the door before jumping me. Besides, it's time for your supper, isn't that right, Kitten?"

The Kitten backed out of his lap and sat daintily on the floor, studying him.

"That's better, Kitten," the Master said, getting to his feet. "That's better." As he walked to the kitchen, the Kitten crawled behind him, the sound of the bell marking its every move.

When the Master opened the fridge, the Kitten rubbed against his leg, purring, but as soon as he took out the bottle of milk it meowed and hurried over to the corner where a purple placemat lay on the floor. It looked back over its shoulder, watching intently as he filled the white plastic bowl and carried it over, gently nudging the Kitten away with his foot so he could put it down.

"Wait!" he told the Kitten sternly as it tried to push past him. He bent down to stroke its head lovingly. "Remember, Kitten… Eat nicely. Don't make a mess this time."

The Kitten meowed, its look bordering on insolent, and he finally let it pass. It hurried to the bowl and bent down, lapping the milk up with its tongue.

The man went over to sit on one of the stools by the counter, watching his pet eat. There was a lot of slurping and huffing involved and more than half the milk got splashed onto the placemat. He did not seem to mind but chuckled at the sight.

When the Kitten was done, it sat up and looked over at him, grinning. The Master laughed at the sight of its pretty face, speckled with splashes of milk. "Don't move," he said, picking up a tea towel and hurrying over to kneel in front of it. Carefully he cleaned his pet's face, taking care not to smudge the nose or whiskers. When he was done, he kissed its forehead. "There you go, Kitten. All clean. Time to play."

The Kitten mewled eagerly and pushed past him to hurry back into the living room. The Master followed slowly, putting the tea towel on the counter as he passed it. He stopped in the door, watching the Kitten rummage through its basket, its triumphant meow muffled by the large stuffed mouse it held in its mouth as it hurried over to the sofa, waiting for him.

As the Master sat down, the Kitten dropped the mouse at his feet and looked up at him expectantly. The man picked the toy up by the tail and held it up in the air, dangling it a little. Eagerly the Kitten got up on its knees and batted at the mouse, not quite able to reach it. Every time it sat down, the man would lower the mouse and jiggle it, making the Kitten surge up again. They played for a while and then suddenly the man tossed the toy across the room.

The Kitten hissed and set off after it, pouncing on the toy and squashing it into the carpet with both hands. It tossed it around for a bit, picking it up in its mouth and shaking it until it was finally satisfied that the mouse was good and dead. With a happy meow to its Master, the Kitten carried the toy back to the basket before returning to sit in front of the sofa.

The Master stroked its hair, fixing the ears again, and praised it in soft tones. But even though it leaned its head into his touch, the look in its dark eyes remained alert. Demanding.

Finally the Master gave in and, laughing a little, nodded his head. "Go on then," he said. "You've earned it."

With a satisfied meow, the Kitten crawled up on the sofa and settled down, its head in its Master's lap. As he began petting it again, it nuzzled his stomach and then his crotch.

Letting out a soft moan, the Master shifted a little. "Haven't you had enough?" he asked, his voice sounding a little out of breath. The Kitten's impatient mew clearly indicated that it hadn't and the Master pushed its head aside so he could undo his jeans.

He barely had time to free his cock from the fabric before the Kitten attacked it, licking eagerly and nipping at the tip.

With a shaky moan, the Master leaned back, closing his eyes. His fingers curled themselves in the Kitten's hair as he muttered how good and sweet it was and how fond he was of it. The Kitten barely seemed to notice, intent on licking every inch of skin.

As the Master's breathing quickened, warning that his climax was approaching, he opened his eyes and gave the Kitten a soft push. "On your side," he told it. The Kitten obeyed, lifting one leg so that the man could reach down and wrap his hand around its half-hard cock. He began stroking and soon the Kitten was moaning and whimpering between licks.

They finished almost simultaneously, the man shooting several streaks of white over the Kitten's face as it spilled in his hand.

The Kitten lay panting, its head resting in the Master's lap again as he pulled off his t-shirt and used it to clean them both. Then, as the image slowly faded to black, he bent down and whispered a thank you before kissing his Kitten deeply.

…

"Holy fuck." Jonathan, one of the cameramen, fanned himself. "I don't suppose I can borrow your cat at some point, Sebastian?"

Sebastian chuckled, tying his dressing robe. "You know how it is with cats. They only ever do as they please, so you'd have to ask the Kitten himself." He smiled down at Jim, reaching out to free him from the collar.

Jim waited patiently, smiling. The cameras were off. It was over. There was no reason for him to stay in character. Except that when they played with the Kitten in Sebastian's flat, the rule was no speaking until the collar came off.

Jim supposed that he could speak if he wanted to. But it would take some effort. Amazing how quickly habits formed.

And it had felt so good. Forgetting responsibility, reason and even dignity as they played and snuggled. The sleek cat's tail didn't really bother him and the collar felt so good. Drinking from a bowl had been the hardest part. But even when he got milk in his nose and eyes he had kept on trying.

Because the look in Sebastian's eyes when Jim became his Kitten was worth every single ache and cough.

They had tried knee pads, but those interfered with his movements and as long as they took plenty of breaks on the sofa, he was fine.

As the collar slipped off him and he became Jim again, he wondered if that was it. They'd done the film and judging from the responses of the crew and other actors watching, it was going to be good. Very good. So there was no need to practice anymore. Right?

He laughed and turned to Jonathan. "I'm sorry, but I'm never doing that again." He took off the ears and handed them to Sebastian. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go get de-tailed and take a shower." He kissed Sebastian's cheek before walking away, not bothering to resist the urge to wiggle his hips and make the tail swing.

…

Sebastian was waiting for him in the dressing room when he came out of the shower.

"You were so, so gorgeous," he said, pulling Jim into a tight hug.

Jim kissed Sebastian's neck and they walked out, arms around each other. He giggled happily, realising he had never felt as good as he did right now.

And then someone pulled the floor out from under him.

The door at the end of the corridor opened and _he_ entered. Exactly like the last time Jim had seen him: cold, beautiful and looking straight through Jim as if he wasn't there.

"Jim?" Sebastian asked, but then he seemed to realise and let out a low growl. "Oh, fuck." He put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Come on..."

Jim couldn't move. Not before Sherlock had seen him. Had acknowledged his existence. After all that had happened, this was the worst. To see with his own eyes how little he meant to Sherlock. Less than little. Nothing.

"Se...Sebastian..." he gasped. "Please..."

Sebastian squeezed his shoulder and then stepped in front of him. "Hey! Hey, you prick!" He stalked over to Sherlock, glaring down at him.

Sherlock looked Sebastian up and down, smirking. Jim trembled as he heard the familiar deep voice: "Can I help you?"

"Help me?" Sebastian repeated. "You cold fucking bastard. This isn't about me, is it?"

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Sherlock's tone left no doubt in the casual onlooker that he believed Sebastian unworthy of recollection. But Jim knew better. Knew Sherlock better.

He realised that Sherlock knew exactly who Sebastian was. He'd seen their first film, he'd heard all the gossip. About them and about Sebastian's job at the club.

It was like watching two trains on collision course. And there was nothing he could do. But he still had to try.

"Sebastian," he said, rushing to take hold of his arm. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go. You promised you'd cook for me..."

It might have worked if Sherlock hadn't chosen that precise moment to pretend to notice Jim. He turned his head to look down at him.

"Oh..." His nose wrinkled as if in mild disgust. "You..."

"Yes. Him." Sebastian's voice sounded like steel and he smacked Sherlock against the wall with one hand against his shoulder. "Don't you _dare_ act like you don't notice him. He made your fucking career and then you dropped him like a brick."

"Get your facts straight," Sherlock huffed, glaring up at Sebastian. "No one made my career but me. Just like no one ruined your career but you. Don't go throwing accusations around when you've got so many skeletons in your own closet."

Jim decided to step in. "Sebastian's career has just begun! And he's already better than you ever were."

For the first time a hint of emotion was visible in Sherlock. But the glimmer of rage was brief and his laugh was as cool as ever. "Not that career, James. Why don't you ask your boyfriend why he never even made it to Iraq?"

"You know nothing about me," Sebastian spat, his fist rising.

"Sebastian, stop!" Jim managed to squeeze himself between them, looking pleadingly up at him. "He's not worth it. Please, let's just go. We should go celebrate. Right?"

Sebastian slowly lowered his hand, nodding. "You're right. He's definitely not worth it." He sent Sherlock a final glare before letting Jim drag him out the door.

On their way out he was still fuming, now and then letting out a growl, but outside he wrapped his arms around Jim.

Jim held it in for almost 2 seconds. Then he sniffed once before breaking into violent sobs.

"Oh, Jim." Sebastian almost smothered him as he pulled him even closer, gently rocking him. "It's okay. You're safe now. I won't let him come anywhere near you."

Jim clung to him, feeling like he was drowning in all the pain that had been lurking just out of sight these past weeks. "I hate him!" he gasped. "I hate him so much."

"I know," Sebastian said, stroking his back. "He's an arrogant manipulative wanker and he never deserved you."

Jim didn't know how long they stood there, but at some point, Sebastian kissed him and then led him to the motorcycle.

He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Sebastian as they drove through London, the roar of the engine finally drowning out the gloomy thoughts.

Sebastian suggested Jim rest for a bit, but he was starting to feel fidgety, so instead he joined him in the kitchen, probably getting more in the way than actually helping. But when dinner was ready, he was feeling a lot better.

The food was good. It always was when Sebastian was cooking. They didn't talk much while eating. Jim supposed Sebastian had a lot to think about too. Personally he was doing everything he could to keep the thoughts at bay. Every time Sherlock's face appeared before his inner eye, he'd picture Sebastian instead. Every time he heard his voice, he'd make himself remember how Sebastian sounded when he praised him or teased him. And every time the pain threatened to wash over him again, he'd look at the man sitting across from him and smile.

While Sebastian was clearing the table, Jim excused himself. On the way to the bathroom he noticed Sebastian's bag on the floor. It was open and he saw a hint of smooth, black fur. He smiled as he knelt down and opened it. The collar and the ears were there, along with the tail that Jim had left on the table of the dressing room after cleaning it. He had forgotten all about it.

…

Sebastian had finished the dishes and was sitting on the sofa, reading something on his phone, when Jim came crawling into the living room. He'd stripped off his clothes, left the tail and ears on the bed for Sebastian to get and was carrying the collar in his mouth. He couldn't quite meet Sebastian's eyes and he knelt by his feet, putting the collar into his lap.

"Are you... I thought you didn't want to do this again," Sebastian stammered, dropping his phone next to him on the sofa and almost reverently picking up the collar.

Jim didn't speak. He didn't want to. He just wanted Sebastian to understand. Understand that he really really needed to not be Jim for a while. That he needed to feel pretty and sweet. And loved.

Sebastian gave him a nod and held out his hand to pet Jim's cheek, then his neck. "Okay, Kitten. Better sit up so I can put on your collar."


	11. Taking a break

Dear readers,  
We have decided to take a break from _Taking Care_. We advise you to follow this story so that you will be notified when we pick it up again. Thanks for reading


End file.
